


Shameless

by taitofan



Series: Saikiiboumami Hell [10]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Birthday Fluff, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Comfort, Consensual, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dry Humping, Facials, Grinding, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexting, Tentacles, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 33,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: A collection of Oumasai drabbles, some being requests from tumblr and some of my own choosing.Requests open.Tags to be added as needed.  Chapters are marked as to what kind of universe they're set in.  Either of them can be trans; it differs from chapter to chapter.  NSFW mostly, with a few SFW things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in
> 
> Canon-verse Oumasai

One of the most frustrating things about Kokichi, Shuuichi thought, was that he was a goddamn tease.  He’d cling and call him “my beloved Saihara” and then run away the moment Shuuichi tried to show any sort of reciprocation.  Kokichi was smart and intriguing and cute as hell, and Shuuichi wished that Kokichi would just be honest with him _just once_.  Did he want more out of their relationship or not?  Shuuichi didn’t know the answer to that, but he did know what  _he_ wanted.

He pumped his erection steadily, biting back moans as he imagined Kokichi was there with him, his mischievous eyes sparkling as he giggled.   _Oh, does Saihara want to fuck me?_  the imaginary Kokichi asked.   _If it’s my beloved detective, I’ll allow it!  Make me see stars, Shuu-i-chi._

God, he wanted Kokichi to ride his cock and turn into a drooling mess until he came crying Shuuichi’s name, and—

“Hey Saihara, you didn’t lock your door, so—  Aah?”

Shuuichi froze, his eyes widening and his face flushing as Kokichi  _stared_.  How did he forget to lock his door?  How had he been so horny as to do such a thing?  ...How was he so horny that he couldn’t stop masturbating even with Kokichi standing _right there_?

“I’m sorry Ouma,” he breathed, his voice deep with lust.  “I can’t seem to stop.  I just...  Ouma,  _please_...”

Kokichi watched him closely, licking his lips and thankfully not looking disgusted.  He made a point of locking the door before walking towards the bed, a smirk coming to his face.  “Is my beloved Saihara thinking of me?” he asked, stopping just in front of the bed.  “How lewd!  Would he like to cum on my face?”

“Yes,” he gasped, his movements becoming almost frantic.  “Ouma, I’m so  _close_...”

Kokichi giggled and dropped to his knees before Shuuichi, looking up at him with anticipation.

“Well, then hurry up and come all over my face!  I want Saihara’s cum _all over me_!”

That was all it took—Shuuichi groaned and felt his body tense.  He aimed his cock at Kokichi’s awaiting face, cumming across his cheek, careful to stay away from his eyes.  He breathed heavily once his cock was spent, watching as Kokichi wiped the cum from his face and licked his fingers clean.

God, that image was going to fuel his jerk-off sessions for a long time.

“...Thank you, Ouma.”

“Oh, don’t thank me!”  Kokichi giggled and stood up, lust clear on his face.  “I think now it’s time for Saihara to return the favor,  _right_?”

Shuuichi swallowed thickly and nodded, salivating as he watched Kokichi slowly strip.  He was finally getting his answer to what Kokichi wanted...

And he couldn’t be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: being drenched whilst wearing white
> 
> HPA AU-verse

Hope’s Peak Academy was very lax when it came to the Ultimates wearing their uniforms.  There had been plenty of days when Shuuichi had a case in the early morning and hadn’t bothered changing, and no one said anything. That day, Kokichi just plain hadn’t felt like wearing his uniform, instead opting to wear a white outfit that looked alarmingly like a straight jacket.  It was one of the outfits he’d often worn outside of school before he started utilizing his entire wardrobe, but it looked just as good on him as anything else he owned.

Not that Shuuichi was biased or anything.

Just as they were about to enter the classroom, Shuuichi felt someone grab his arm, making it so that Kokichi entered the room by himself.  Shuuichi was vaguely aware of Kaito chuckling as he held Shuuichi back—he knew something bad was going to happen even before he heard the bucket of water dump all over his boyfriend.  Kokichi would surely deny the shriek he’d let out as the cold water fell on him, but to be honest, Shuuichi barely heard him.  He definitely didn’t hear Kaito laughing about finally giving Kokichi a taste of his own medicine.

No, all he could focus on was the fact that Kokichi’s white clothes were now soaked and very translucent.  And he could very clearly make out the cute magenta panties he was wearing.

Shuuichi might have been embarrassed that his own underwear was getting soaked when the water hadn’t even come close to him, if he weren’t so completely turned on.

Kokichi turned back to the hallway and glared at Kaito, ready to tell him off, when he paused.

“Shuuichi, why is your face so red?”  Shuuichi could only stare.  He was pretty sure he was drooling.  “What—?  O-oh.”  He glanced down at himself. His panties really  _were_ noticeable.  “...I’m going back to change.  If I’m late, tell the teacher Momota can eat a dick.”

Kokichi turned and stomped back towards the dorms.  Shuuichi watched him for a moment before turning to Kaito.

“I’m going with him.  Please come up with an excuse for the teacher.  We might be a little later than normal.”

Shuuichi only barely heard Kaito’s “What, you want me to tell her  _you’re_  too busy eating a dick to come to class?” as he chased after Kokichi.

...Well, he could only hope, couldn’t he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sexting
> 
> HPA AU-verse

Kokichi had gone home for the weekend at his mother’s request, leaving Shuuichi all alone that night.  It had been a long time since he’d had to sleep by himself, as Kokichi tended to sneak into his room every night, the rules be damned.  Honestly, he was amazed they’d never gotten caught.  Or maybe everyone decided there was no stopping Kokichi and let him get away with it, who knew.  All Shuuichi _did_ know at the moment was that he really missed his boyfriend.

He was about to finally try to get some sleep when his phone buzzed.  With a smile, he saw he had a text from Kokichi.

_hey sexy ;)_

Shuuichi rolled his eyes, but he was smiling all the same.

**I could say the same to you.  How are you?**

_great!!!  mama bought me these awesome boots.  they’re super cute.  like me!!!_

**I’m sure you look lovely in them.**

Kokichi would look wonderful in a potato sack, Shuuichi was sure.  But if Kokichi said something was fashionable, Shuuichi was inclined to believe him.

_i do!  but you know what else i look great in?_

**What?**

_the black silk panties you bought me for our anniversary.  i’m wearing them now~_

**Kokichi, are you really trying to sext me?**

_yes.  now picture me shuuichi.  i’m only wearing the panties and i’m sooooo hard for you.  my dick is poking out the top, leaking just for you!!!_

Shuuichi was imagining it all right.  And it was making him hot.  And wet.  He dipped his free hand into his boxers, teasingly rubbing his clit.

**Dick pics or it didn’t happen.**

He received a picture seconds later.  It was everything he was promised.

_now where’s my picture?  fair’s fair shuuichi!_

Shuuichi hesitated, but only for a moment.  He knew Kokichi wasn’t going to show anyone, so it would be fine.  Besides, he thought as he pulled off his boxers and spread his legs for the picture, it was pretty hot to do something like that, just for his boyfriend.

_niiiiiice!!!  you look really wet!  does my beloved shuuichi want my dick in him? ;P_

Shuuichi scrolled back up to Kokichi’s picture and moaned.  He dipped two fingers inside of himself, rubbing his clit with his thumb.

**Yes, I want to feel your cock in me so badly.  I want you wearing nothing but those panties, fucking me so hard I forget my name.**

_whoa.  shuuichi you’re going to make me cum!  i’m touching myself now.  are you???_

**Yes. My fingers aren’t as good as you though.**

_that’s my line!  ooooh i’m really close!  it’s super hot when you’re so confident!  i miss my beloved shuuichi so much!_

**I miss you too.  I wish you were here.  I’m so close too.**

It was getting harder to text as he fingered himself almost desperately, picturing Kokichi fucking him, his cock bouncing out of his panties.  It was so fucking _sexy_.  He was so close...!

He received another photo—Kokichi had cum stains on his panties.

Shuuichi whimpered Kokichi’s name as he came.

_that was refreshing!  has shuuichi come yet?_

**I just did.  My fingers are sticky now.  I hope you’re happy.**

_i am!  i really missed you!  i’d never lie about that!_

**I know.  I miss you too.  That was... better than I expected.  I want you here, but I wouldn’t mind doing it again if you aren’t around.**

_welllllll, i mean, i’m still going to be here tomorrow night too..._

**...Did you bring any lingerie?**

_periwinkle or cotton candy?_

**Periwinkle.  Send the pictures tomorrow when you’re ready.**

_deal!!!  i love you shuuichi!_

**I love you too.**

At least, Shuuichi thought as he and Kokichi texted their good-nights, he’d have something to look forward to until Kokichi was back.

...And when that time came, he was going to ride Kokichi’s cock until they both passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: having some “private time” and the other accidentally walking in
> 
> HPA AU-verse

Shuuichi didn’t really think anything about going into Kokichi’s dorm room unannounced, just as Kokichi had no issues sneaking into his room at any given hour of the day.  It didn’t occur to Shuuichi that perhaps they really needed to consider knocking until he waltzed into Kokichi’s room one morning and found Kokichi still in bed.

But he definitely wasn’t sleeping.

“Oooh, Shuuichi...”  Shuuichi hastily shut the door behind him, but Kokichi was apparently a little too into the big purple dildo he was pushing in and out of his ass to hear that he was no longer alone.  Shuuichi watched in stunned silence as Kokichi pleasured himself, his other hand wrapped around his erection.  “Mmm, fuck me harder!”

He blushed hotly—he didn’t mind Kokichi having such fantasies, but it was still a little overwhelming to know his boyfriend was fucking himself with a dildo while thinking of him.  And, of course, it was really hot too.

“...Kokichi.”

Kokichi, to his credit, only jumped a  _little_ when he spoke.  What he didn’t do, however, was stop masturbating.

“Shuuichi, I didn’t,  _ah!_ , hear you come in.”  He gasped and moaned, and it all went straight between Shuuichi’s thighs.  “Did you want to join me?”

Shuuichi was already dressed and ready for classes to start in a few hours, but school could have started in five minutes and he wasn’t sure he could have brought himself to say no.  He hastily climbed onto the bed, gently swatting away Kokichi’s hand on his cock and replacing it with his mouth.  Kokichi moaned loudly as Shuuichi licked and sucked his erection, while Kokichi kept the dildo moving.

Shuuichi gasped around the cock in his mouth when Kokichi brought one of his legs up, pressing it into Shuuichi’s crotch.  Getting the hint, he began to grind against it, thankful that some of the pressure was finally being relieved.

They must have looked like quite the hot mess, Shuuichi thought.  Kokichi with a dildo in his ass, being blown by Shuuichi, while Shuuichi was practically humping his leg.  He blamed hormones.

“I’m really close,” Kokichi warned, giving Shuuichi the chance to pull away.  He didn’t; he ground harder into Kokichi’s leg, shivering as he soon came in his pants.  He was definitely going to want to change his wet boxers before class.  “Ah, Shuuichi came!  It’s going to be my turn soon.  Shuuichi mouth is just too good!”

Shuuichi responded by relaxing as much as he could and swallowing Kokichi down to the hilt.  Kokichi came with a cry of Shuuichi’s name.

Soon they were both trying to catch their breath, Kokichi removing the dildo and tossing it on the bed nonchalantly.  Then he pulled Shuuichi up and kissed him for all he was worth, apparently not minding that he’d just come in the same mouth his tongue was now in.  It was, no doubt, filthy, but Shuuichi was sure Kokichi cared as little as he did.

“Thank you,” Kokichi murmured as they pulled away, a thin line of saliva briefly connecting their mouths.  “That was fun.  But I have an idea, if you’re interested.”

Shuuichi glanced over at the dildo.

“...Yes, we can see about getting a strap on.”

Kokichi’s excited cheer was completely worth the embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: having a wet dream and calling the other’s name during it
> 
> HPA AU-verse

Kokichi was a light sleeper, and that was annoying when he just wanted to  _sleep_ , but it was something he’d learned to live with.  Shuuichi was, luckily, a very peaceful sleeper—he was quiet and rarely tossed or turned.  That night, however, was not a normal night.

“Mmmm, Kokichi...”

He’d awoken to the feeling of something pressing insistently against his body.  That  _something_ being his boyfriend’s larger body.  Now Shuuichi was moaning his name in his sleep, grinding into Kokichi’s hip.  He flushed in the darkness as Shuuichi gasped softly, rocking his hips rhythmically.  Whatever he was dreaming about, it must have been enjoyable.

He didn’t dare wake Shuuichi, even as he grew painfully hard.  They weren’t having sex yet; Shuuichi still wasn’t ready.  That was perfectly fine!  But now he had to wonder if maybe his boyfriend was getting more comfortable with the idea.  If nothing else, his sleeping body certainly was.

“Fuck me,” Shuuichi whined, definitely still asleep.  Oh _god_ , he wanted to.  Shuuichi was gorgeous and he’d been enamored with the shy detective since the day they met.  Even before they started dating, Shuuichi had been the only person he’d pictured when he’d masturbated.  Of course, his fantasies had included more cocks before finding out his crush was trans, but the reality was no less appealing.  He didn’t care what was between Shuuichi’s legs; he loved Shuuichi and wanted to make him happy.  “K-Kokichi!”

Shuuichi trembled as he came, finally stilling.  Kokichi waited for a moment before carefully slipping out of Shuuichi grasp and sinking to the floor beside the bed.  He lifted up his white nightie and pushed down his matching panties until his cock was free.  After such an arousing experience, it only took a few minutes before he came into his hand, biting his lower lip to stay silent.

He stood up on shaky legs grabbed a tissue from the box beside the bed to clean his cum, then climbed back into bed.  Shuuichi slept on, completely oblivious, which was how he would stay.  Kokichi wasn’t about to embarrass him over this.  One day, Shuuichi would be ready to have sex, and he could be patient until then.

He loved Shuuichi too much to do otherwise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: leaving hickeys on the other’s neck
> 
> Canon-verse

It wasn’t a terribly unfamiliar feeling for Shuuichi—finding himself pinned against his bed, Kokichi grinding their cocks together as they kissed desperately.  In fact, he was becoming remarkably used to it as they remained trapped in the prison school.  As much as he longed for them all to be free, he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the time he spent with the Supreme Leader.  Kokichi could be confusing and frustrating, but he was observant and smart and cryptically helpful and sexy and—

And in that moment, the sexy part was really all Shuuichi could focus on.

“Is Saihara enjoying himself?”  Kokichi tone was teasing.  So were his fingers as he slowly ran them down Shuuichi’s bare chest.  “You’re  _so_ hard.  Do you want to stick it in me now?  Make me all yours?  I am, you know.  I belong to my beloved Saihara and no one else!”

Shuuichi groaned, wanting nothing more than to believe that was true.

“Ouma, I...”  He shivered as Kokichi grabbed his cock and lead it to his ass.  “I belong to you too.”

Kokichi stopped, the head of Shuuichi’s erection still pressed against his ass.  He stared down at Shuuichi, an unreadable expression on his face.  Then, without warning, he sank down on Shuuichi cock, pressing their lips together furiously.  Kokichi rode him as if it was his last day to live, touching every bit of skin he could reach.  When they stopped kissing to catch their breath, Kokichi starting nipping and sucking at his neck instead.

Shuuichi was too caught up in the pleasure to notice that, perhaps, Kokichi was focusing on one spot a  _little_ too intently...

\---

“...Saihara?”

Shuuichi gave Kaede a politely puzzled smile. Why was her face so red?  Behind him, he heard Kokichi giggle, which was never a good sign.

“What’s the matter, Akamatsu?”  She looked between him and Kokichi, but she wasn’t able to look him in the eyes.  She pointed towards her neck.  It took a moment, but Kokichi’s increased giggling helped drive home her hint.  “O-oh.  I, um...  I suppose Ouma got a bit too excited.”

He felt a little guilty that his blunt honesty made her blush.  But Kokichi choking, not expecting him to give such a truthful answer?  Not so much.

“So you two really are...”  She smiled, still looking flustered, but happy all the same.  “Congratulations.  Um, I need to go talk to Toujou, so if you’ll excuse me...”

She ran off—no doubt to tell Kirumi what she learned—and Shuuichi finally turned to Kokichi, a reproachful frown on his face.

“Ouma.”  Kokichi flashed him a deceptively innocent smile.  “...You could have just told me you didn’t want to keep this a secret, instead of leaving bruises.”

“Aww, but where would be the fun in that!”

Shuuichi sighed, but he didn’t protest as Kokichi grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.  He really did care about Kokichi with all his heart, so he supposed he’d just have to grin and bear it.  It was a sacrifice he was willing to make.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: giving a lap dance
> 
> Canon-verse edition, because I didn't know what the requester wanted and wrote two versions lol

"...You don't have to do this."

Kokichi hummed and set the stereo's music to an instrumental track with a good, steady beat.  Shuuichi felt foolish sitting there, already hard as he watched Kokichi parade around in the lacy white lingerie that left barely anything to the imagination.  He was even wearing cute little panties, with a tiny pink bow on the front.

"I know!  But my beloved Saihara has been working so hard lately!  I want him to relax!"  In a more serious tone, he added, "Besides, if you have fun, so do I.  You're already hard, so we can go right to the good stuff."

The good stuff, apparently being Kokichi rocking his hips in time with the music, keeping his seductive gaze locked with Shuuichi's.  Kokichi ran his hands down his sides, over the negligee’s thin material, and then continued over his smooth, pale skin.  Shuuichi wanted to touch him so badly, or at least touch himself, but Kokichi had made sure the night would go at his pace, not Shuuichi's.  The handcuffs locking his wrists together behind the chair made sure of that.

"O-Ouma, please..."  Kokichi smirked, and for a moment, he was sure he'd get told to beg for what he so obviously wanted.  Maybe it was the fact that Kokichi’s cock was starting to strain against the panties, but he was oddly compliant, closing the gap between them and climbing into Shuuichi's lap.  Still in time with the music, he began to rock his hips against Shuuichi's, their clothed cocks grinding together.  "Ouma!"

"Come on," Kokichi leaned down and murmured in his ear, "we're all alone _Shuu-i-chi_.  You can say my name.  I won't tell."

"Kokichi," he gasped as the music sped up, and thus did Kokichi's movements against him.  "I want you...  I want to be inside you..."

Kokichi giggled, gazing down at Shuuichi with lusty eyes.  "Well, if my beloved Shuuichi really wants it, how can I say no?"

He was already prepared—it had been the show that caused Shuuichi to grow so painfully erect in the first place.  Now all he had to do was free Shuuichi's cock from his pants, then push aside his panties, and he was sliding down Shuuichi's cock as if that was right where it belonged, with Shuuichi's cock lodged deep in his ass.  Kokichi rode Shuuichi's dick like the expert he was becoming, his own erection pressing against the panties, leaving a wet spot on them where the head of his penis lay.  Shuuichi groaned at the alluring sight.

"I'm close," he warned, honestly not sure what Kokichi would do with that information.  Part of him expected Kokichi to pull away and tease him for hours.  But much to his surprise, Kokichi merely brought their lips together in a heated kiss and bounced even more enthusiastically on his cock.  "Kokichi...  I'm going to come..."

"Do it," he moaned, their lips only barely parted, "come inside me, Shuuichi.  Fill my ass with your cum."

That was enough to tip him over the edge, crying out Kokichi name as he did just that.  Kokichi reached between them and fondled himself, only needing a few good strokes to fill his panties with his cum, moaning shamelessly as he did so.  He slumped against Shuuichi for a moment, before reaching around and hitting the switch on the handcuffs.  As soon as Shuuichi had control of his hands back, he grabbed Kokichi's face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

"Do you feel more relaxed?" Kokichi asked with a giggle when Shuuichi pulled back and pressed affectionate kisses all over his face instead.  "I know I do!  It's always so refreshing to have my beloved's cock inside me!"

"I feel wonderful, thank you."  He shook his head good naturedly at Kokichi's brazen attitude.  "But now I have to wonder something..."

"Oh?"  Kokichi looked intrigued, staring at Shuuichi eagerly.  Shuuichi had to remind himself that there was no reason to be embarrassed.  Especially not just after sex.  "What is it?"

"...I wonder how well you'd dance if you had a pole."

Kokichi was immediately off from Shuuichi's lap and on his feet, claiming he was going to find a pole and he was going to give Shuuichi the best show of his life.  Shuuichi sighed and took off after him, wondering if Kokichi forgot he was wearing lingerie and stained panties.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: giving a lap dance
> 
> HPA AU-verse edition, which was the one they had actually wanted!

Shuuichi returned to campus utterly exhausted.  Not physically, but certainly mentally.  He'd just finished up a case that he'd been helping the police with all week, and he couldn't have been more thankful to have the experience over with.  It had tested him, even as the Ultimate Detective, but he'd managed to solve the case and bring the criminal to justice.  He was happy about that, but still...

He was glad it was over.  He wanted nothing more but to just relax before he had to return to class in the morning.

On his way to his room, he paused and knocked on Kokichi's door, letting his boyfriend know he was back.  He went to his room, not bothering to lock it—he knew Kokichi would be over soon, and he didn't want to get back off his bed once he settled down.  Sure enough, he was in the middle of unbuttoning his jacket when Kokichi slipped in and locked the door behind himself.

"Long day?"  He nodded, though he was sure Kokichi really didn't need confirmation to know it was true.  "Can I help you relax?"

Shuuichi paused at the last button, considering it.  He had a good feeling he knew what Kokichi meant, and it was very tempting.  He quickly unfastened the last button and shrugged off his jacket, the shirt underneath following it.  With his chest bare—and scars hardly visible, a feat that made him ridiculously happy—he started on his belt next.

"...I'm tired.  Would you mind doing most of the work?"  Kokichi shook his head, an excited grin forming on his face.  "Then go ahead.  I suppose I could do with some relaxation after the hell I've put up with this week."

They hadn't had sex since the case began, and while Shuuichi knew they certainly didn't _need_ sex to have a fulfilling relationship, he couldn't say he didn't like it.  In fact, he liked it a lot more than he'd thought he would, back when he and Kokichi had started dating in their first year at Hope's Peak.  Kokichi liked him and his body however it looked, and it made Shuuichi a little more comfortable with what was between his legs too.

"Great!  Then just lay back and let me take care of my beloved Shuuichi!"  Shuuichi got his pants off, leaving only his boxers on as he sat on the bed and propped himself up against the pillows.  Kokichi had been wearing a matching purple top and shorts as his pajamas, which were quickly shed and thrown to the floor.  He had a little pair of cute pink cotton panties on underneath, which Shuuichi couldn't help but think he'd put on specifically with the hopes he'd be taking them off again.  "Maybe Shuuichi would like a little show?"

Shuuichi didn't even get to ask what he meant before Kokichi started humming the tune of some unrecognizable song—likely some J-Pop song he liked, which Shuuichi tended to tune out—moving his hips back and forth rhythmically.  Kokichi put his hands on his neck, slowly dragging them down his chest, over his stomach, and past his hips.  He played with the band of his panties, pulling them down a little, then snapping them back up with a wink.  Next, he bent over, his hands running down his thighs and calves, before slowly popping back up.

Shuuichi watched the little seductive dance raptly, his body heating up with arousal.  He could feel himself growing wet as Kokichi sauntered to the bed and climbed on, crawling towards Shuuichi until he was in his lap.  Still humming, he rocked his hips so that his erection—straining in his panties—bumped against the crotch of Shuuichi's wet boxers.  He was embarrassingly horny—to think he was already dripping wet!

"Are you ready?" Kokichi asked with a giggle, grinding his dick a little harder against Shuuichi's clothed vulva.  Shuuichi nodded, and that was enough for Kokichi to reach down and pull off his panties, flinging them to the floor.  Shuuichi's boxers followed, leaving them both bare and terribly aroused.  "Just leave it all to me, okay?  I'm going to make you feel _so good_..."

Kokichi pushed his erection against Shuuichi's clit, teasingly rubbing them together.  Shuuichi shivered, the heat between his legs almost unbearable.  It all felt too good—he was wound up so tight that he knew he wouldn't last long.  He moaned pitifully, and Kokichi seemed to take the hint—he slid his cock into Shuuichi with practiced ease, using one hand to keep rubbing his swollen clit.  Shuuichi moaned loudly—perhaps a little _too_ loudly he thought distractedly—and wrapped his legs around Kokichi's waist, thrusting back against him.  It felt so good...!

He was coming before he knew it, his body trembling as all of the week's tension flowed from his body.  He cried out Kokichi's name, his hypersensitive body still being touched and pounded into, and it was turning him into a drooling mess.  Kokichi giggled breathily, capturing Shuuichi's lips in a sloppy kiss, pulling his cock out and going back to grinding it against Shuuichi's clit.  Shuuichi could feel another climax building within him, helped along when Kokichi ran his fingers down his chest, gently teasing his nipples.

Kokichi gave one last sharp thrust of his hips and came with Shuuichi's name on his lips, his cum arching onto Shuuichi’s stomach.  The sight of his boyfriend coming was enough to push Shuuichi over the edge again, moaning lowly as he came for a second time.

Kokichi lay on top of him for a few moments to catch his breath, his softening cock still pressed against Shuuichi's vulva.  Before Shuuichi's body could decide it wanted to go for round three, Kokichi sat up and climbed off from him, cuddling into his side instead.

"Feeling better?"  Shuuichi nodded and pulled Kokichi's closer, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend's hair.  "Great!  I'm so glad!  That was so much fun!"

"...Thank you."

Kokichi's playful expression turned into a softer, more loving look.  He leaned in to kiss Shuuichi's lips gently.  "You don't have to thank me," he murmured as he pulled away, their lips still almost touching.  "I love you.  I want you to feel good."

"I love you too."  He pressed their lips together again.  And again.  And again.  A few sweet kisses later, he felt the stress and excitement of the day catch up with him and his eyes began to droop.  "We should clean up..."

"I'll handle it," Kokichi said, sitting up before Shuuichi could protest.  "Just go to sleep, okay?  I'll be right back when I'm done."

Shuuichi sleepily murmured his okay, vaguely aware of Kokichi wiping the cum off his stomach.  He was too tired to feel too guilty, but he told himself he'd make it up to Kokichi the next time his boyfriend was stressed out.  He had a big meeting coming up with the rest of DICE, right?

As he fell asleep, a small smile came to his face.  That could work...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: pinning the other against a wall
> 
> Canon-verse

It took a lot for Shuuichi to reach his breaking point, it really did.  He put up with so much nonsense from his “classmates,” from Tenko tossing him around to Angie claiming she’d marry him to the creepy looks Korekiyo gave him.  But no one tested his patience as much as Kokichi.  Mainly because he knew the others’ motivations, but Kokichi was just too confusing for his own good.  How could he claim Shuuichi was his beloved one moment and the cruelly laugh and say it was a lie the next?  What in the world did Kokichi  _want_ from him?

“S-Saihara?”  He wasn’t sure who was more shocked as he slammed Kokichi against the wall, Kokichi or himself.  He could feel himself shake in anger as he heard Kokichi’s words repeat  _ad nauseam_  in his head.  “That was a lie...”

“Was it?” he snapped, done with Kokichi’s games.  “You say you lie, then say the lie was a lie?  How can I believe _anything_ you say?  Why can’t you just be honest with me for once?  I won’t ask you to stop being yourself, but this is _too far_.”

_I love my beloved Saihara!_

_O-Ouma...  I..._

_Oh, you believed me?  That was a lie!_

“I...”

“Ouma, tell me right now, and tell me the _truth_.  How do you feel about me?”

Kokichi almost looked scared as he gazed up at Shuuichi, but he told himself to stay firm.  Kokichi had pulled stunts like this to get out of emotionally charged situations before.  Shuuichi was finished—he was getting an answer or he was giving up on trying to open the firmly locked door to Kokichi’s heart altogether.  He simply couldn’t take how much it hurt anymore, not knowing if he was wasting his time or not.

“Why do you care?” he muttered, not able to look Shuuichi in the eye.  “Why would you be so cruel to me?”

“ _I’m_ the cruel one?”  He had an idea, but even if his theory was right, it didn’t calm him.  “The way I see it, I’ve given you no reason to think I’d tease you for your feelings, and yet you do the same thing to me, while lying about how you feel in the first place.  _I like you_ , Ouma.  _That’s_ why I want to know.  I just want you to stop lying to me.  To yourself.”

Kokichi slowly met Shuuichi’s gaze, defiance mixed with despair.  “…I love you.  That’s the truth.”

_But I shouldn’t_ , went unsaid, but Shuuichi knew.  No one should be falling in love when trapped as they were, and yet…

Shuuichi wasn’t sure who moved first, but he was leaning down and Kokichi was on his toes and they were kissing as if their lives depended on it.  Emotions were already running high, so when Shuuichi pressed their bodies closer and soon felt Kokichi’s arousal poking into his thigh, he wasn’t shocked.  He was growing hard himself, enthralled by the situation.  He had Kokichi pinned to the wall, confessions laid bare, kissing him with no care for the public location…

_Oh_ , he thought vaguely, _perhaps this isn’t the place to do this._

But then Kokichi reached down and rubbed his cock through his pants and he stopped caring completely.

“I want Saihara inside me.”  Kokichi looked so well-kissed, flushed and panting, that Shuuichi almost came in his pants just at the sight.  “Fuck me, Saihara.  _Please_ …”

Shuuichi moaned as the words made his cock twitch.  He responded by reaching for Kokichi’s pants and—

“Holy _shit_ , what the hell guys?  You’re in the hallway!”

They both froze, slowly turning to the sound of the voice.  Kaito, Maki, and Kaede stood there, varying degrees of flustered disbelief on their faces.  Shuuichi had a very good feeling they’d heard Kokichi’s last words, and they’d definitely seen how he’d reacted to them.  He couldn’t look any of them in the eyes; how embarrassing, being caught like this!

He felt Kokichi’s body tensing as no one said anything, and a wave of guilt hit him.  He wanted Kokichi to be honest.  He needed to do the same.  He had to show Kokichi he was serious about this.  About _them_.

“I…  I apologize for losing control like that.  We got a little caught up in the moment.”  He drew away from Kokichi, only to reach down and take his hand instead.  Kokichi actually looked surprised at the action.  “We’ll be going now.  There’s something pressing we need to take care of.”

Kaede let out a little embarrassed squeak, while Maki looked as if she’d rather be anywhere than there.  Kaito—bless him, Shuuichi thought—looked confused at the turn of events but gave him a thumbs up anyway.

“Hey, you do you!  Just… do it in your bedroom.”

“Right, of course.”  He turned back to Kokichi, a soft look in his eyes as he regarded the stunned boy.  “Shall we go to my room, Ouma?”

Kokichi silently nodded, and Shuuichi lead him away, past the trio and towards the bedrooms.  When they were far enough away that they wouldn’t be heard, Shuuichi asked, “…Do you still want me to do…  _that_?”

“I’d never lie to my beloved Saihara.”  Kokichi giggled, squeezing Shuuichi’s hand affectionately.  “Well, not about something like that.”

No doubt, news of their tryst in the hallway would spread, and it wouldn’t be long before everyone knew about them, but that was fine.  Shuuichi was more than willing to be honest with his feelings, even if they probably weren’t appropriate in their situation.  He cared for Kokichi, and he didn’t care who knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tying up the other
> 
> HPA AU-verse

Shuuichi tugged at the ropes tying his arms behind his back.  It was no use—they were simply too tight.  The other rope bound his legs together, making escape impossible.  What was he supposed to do _now_?  He’d been investigating a strange string of not-quite-robberies, where people dressed in white, wearing clown masks, would pretend to hold up a business using a gun that shot confetti.

It was a strange sounding group that warranted investigating.  But when he’d tried to catch the criminals in the act, he’d been caught and tied up.  He hadn’t been hurt, but the members of the organization who caught him informed him that he’d be taken to their leader for punishment…

Now Shuuichi was desperately trying to free himself before the leader arrived.  What would happen to him if he couldn’t get out of this?  Would anyone come looking for him?  Surely his uncle would.  And Kokichi had an organization too!  Shuuichi knew nothing about DICE other than the name, but maybe the members under his boyfriend could find him before something terrible could happen?

He forced himself to take a deep breath and calm down.  There was no reason to think the leader was going to hurt him.  The group hadn’t actually hurt anyone or stolen anything—why would they hurt him?  He’d be fine!

The door to the hideout’s main room opened, and a figure walked inside.  A rather short figure, wearing the same white outfit was the others, but with a long flowing black cape and a military style black cap upon a mop of purple hair.  Hair that looked very familiar.

_No way_.

The leader giggled, a _nishishi_ that Shuuichi would know anywhere.  Even with the mask on, Shuuichi knew who stood before him.  Relief washed over him— _he was safe_.

“It seems my loyal followers caught a pretty little detective!  Whatever shall I do with him?”  Kokichi giggled again and walked over to his throne, sitting down and taking off his mask.  He was smirking, his eyes hooded.  The look went straight between Shuuichi’s thighs.  “Maybe I should teach him a lesson about sticking his nose into DICE’s business…”

Shuuichi licked his lips as he gazed up at his boyfriend.  Kokichi was completely into his Supreme Leader persona now, and he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t hot.  If only he weren’t tied up!

“I’ve finally found DICE’s base.  What can you possibly do to stop me from taking you down?”  Kokichi seemed pleased that he was playing along, a twinkle of mischief in his icy gaze.  “There are people who will come looking for me.  You’ll be stopped once and for all.”

Honestly, Shuuichi was relieved to finally find out what DICE was all about.  Knowing that the secret organization his boyfriend lead was a bunch of pranksters was far better than them being “evil” as Kokichi always claimed.  But he wouldn’t mind roleplaying detective and criminal for a while…

“Is that so?  The pretty detective has a loved one who would miss him?  How sweet.”  He stood up and walked over to where Shuuichi lay on the floor, helpless to run.  He pressed his boot into Shuuichi’s crotch, grinding it down gently.  “What would your beloved one think if he knew what I was going to do to you?”

Shuuichi shivered, imagining Kokichi sitting on his throne, still in his uniform, while he rode the Supreme Leader’s cock with abandon.  Between the lewd thoughts and Kokichi’s boot stimulating his clit, he felt himself grow wet.  His breath grew shallow as he gazed up at his boyfriend.

“H-he’d still love me no matter what horrible things you do to me.  So do your worst, because your time terrorizing the city is over.”

Kokichi responded by removing his boot and bending down to untie Shuuichi’s legs.  Once free, Kokichi grabbed hold of his knees to spread his legs, settling down between them.  Shuuichi wiggled his bound arms, but Kokichi ignored him.

“You think you can take down DICE?  I think you’d better stop deluding yourself, detective.  No one can save you…”  Shuuichi gaze flicked down, gaining conformation that Kokichi was definitely hard.  He could even recognize the pink material that Kokichi’s erection was straining against his white pants.  Even while dressed up for DICE, Kokichi wore panties.  It wasn’t a shock, but it made Shuuichi moan all the same.  “Does Mr. Detective see something he likes?”

He punctuated the question by reaching down and fondling Shuuichi’s vulva through his pants.  He smirked the entire time, no doubt pleased that he’d managed to make his boyfriend so wet.

“N-no, you’re a disgusting degenerate.”  He felt almost guilty for such a blatant lie.  “Getting hard from having me tied up, unable to defend myself…  You’re the very _worst_.”

Kokichi giggled and got the hint, finally moving to untie Shuuichi’s arms.  The moment he did, Shuuichi lunged forward, knocking his unsuspecting boyfriend to the ground and climbing in his lap, pressing their crotches together firmly.  Kokichi looked pleasantly surprised by his bold move.

“Oh?  Is Mr. Detective going to teach me a lesson?”  He bucked his hips, making Shuuichi moan again.  “Maybe he can make me change my ways through the power of love?”

Shuuichi couldn’t take much more of his teasing.  He desperately wanted to come, and he knew Kokichi had to feel the same.  He reached down to his belt, ready to hastily remove it—

“Boss, we’re back!  Oh!”  Shuuichi froze at the familiar voice, panic filling him.  He quickly rolled off Kokichi, leaving his boyfriend to glare up at the empty space where he once was.  “Sorry Boss!  Sorry Saihara!  I didn’t think we were doing the kidnapping thing today!  Wasn’t that scheduled for next week?”

The DICE member took off her mask, and sure enough, it was Misa smiling knowingly at them.  Two other members that Shuuichi didn’t know stood with her, their tense posture telling him that they knew exactly what they’d walked in on.  And what was that about _kidnapping_?

He turned and stared disapprovingly at Kokichi, who had the decency to look sheepish.

“…You had them do this on purpose?”

“Yes?”  Kokichi giggled, not particularly apologetically.  “I knew you were looking into the case, so I thought I’d surprise you!  You’ve wanted to find this place since we started at Hope’s Peak!  I had it planned out, but today you were just in the right place at the right time, you know?”  Now however, he looked a _bit_ guilty.  “Sorry if you were scared at first.  You weren’t hurt, right?”

“No, I’m fine.  They were very careful with me.”  Now it made sense.  It also told him that everyone in DICE not only knew who he was, but knew the nature of his relationship with their leader.  And some of them walked in on that little display…  His face was so flushed he thought it might burn.  “…But I think we need to leave now.  Right away.”

Kokichi might have been a shameless brat, but he did always respect Shuuichi’s comfort level.  With a nod, he stood up and straightened his cap, then reached down to help Shuuichi up.  Once they were both on their feet, he turned to Misa and the others and gave a little wave.

“My beloved detective and I need to go back to campus now!  I’ll see everyone this weekend!”  They gave Kokichi a bow and left the room.  Misa was _giggling_.  Shuuichi wasn’t sure he’d be able to go back to their favorite café ever again.  “…Shuuichi?”

“Yes?”

Kokichi got on the tips of his boots to place a gentle kiss to Shuuichi’s lips.  The mood might have been ruined, but it was a sweet gesture that warmed Shuuichi’s chest all the same.  “…I’ll make sure everyone goes home next time.  I’m going to fuck you on my throne eventually.”

Shuuichi stared for a moment before chuckling and shaking his head.

“Of course, Kokichi.  Of course.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: flashing the other
> 
> HPA AU-verse

It had taken Kokichi a while to change out of his school uniform, but eventually he met Shuuichi at the academy’s library.  Shuuichi was doing research for a case, and Kokichi simply wanted to spend time with him.  Shuuichi was grateful for the company—the closer they got to graduation, the more the police came to him for help.  He was proud that his abilities were good enough to be sought out, but he still missed spending time with his friends and his boyfriend.

He poured over documents and records, while Kokichi sat across from him reading some manga Shuuichi didn’t recognize.  Probably something Tsumugi had recommended.  They were in a far back corner where it was quiet, so everything was peaceful.  At least, until Kokichi sat his book down and cleared his throat.

Shuuichi looked at him, confused.  “Yes?”

“Look under the table.”

That seemed like a terrible idea.  So, of course, he did it.  He saw Kokichi’s pale legs pressed together, stylish pink boots on his feet and a purple skirt falling just above his knees.  What was he suppose to be looking at?  He was about to ask, when Kokichi spread his legs and he had his answer.

“Kokichi,” he hissed, sitting up straight and blushing heavily, “why aren’t you wearing panties?”

Kokichi giggled innocently, as if he hadn’t just flashed his partially erect cock to his unsuspecting boyfriend.

“It’s a long story, but basically when I was changing, I started thinking about my beloved Shuuichi, and I just had to touch myself!  But I made such a mess of my panties that I had to take them off, and I was already late, so I just left without any.”  Shuuichi didn’t bother pointing out it would have only taken seconds to put on a clean pair.  He knew Kokichi knew that perfectly well.  “But Shirogane’s manga is pretty spicy, and I’m getting turned on again.”

“That sounds like a personal problem,” Shuuichi muttered, trying to pay attention to his reports.  It wasn’t working—he couldn’t get the picture of Kokichi’s cock out of his mind.  He let out a quiet, frustrated moan—it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen Kokichi’s dick plenty of times.  Why did he always get so _ridiculously horny_ when it came to Kokichi?  “…What do you want me to do about it?”

Kokichi giggled and stood up, sending Shuuichi a wink as he walked towards the exit with Tsumugi’s book in his swinging hand.  Behind him, he called out, “I’m going back to my room if you want to join me!”

Shuuichi sat for a few moments before scrambling to gather his papers and shove them in his bag so he could chase after his boyfriend.  He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to take a break from his research and study a little anatomy instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have two prompts left from tumblr, so if anyone has any requests for Oumasai drabbles (whether canon or AU; fluff or smut), please let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: grinding up against the other AND moaning the other’s name
> 
> This request also asked for trans!Kokichi, which might not be a strong headcanon of mine like with Shuuichi, but it's still fun to explore!
> 
> Canon-verse, but with Kokichi being trans

"Saihara!"  Kokichi’s moans and whimpers as Shuuichi kissed his way down Kokichi's neck were addicting.  God, he'd wanted this for so long.  It had been tiring, trying to get Kokichi to stop lying about his obvious attraction, to stop running away when Shuuichi tried to talk about _emotions_ , but his patience with the other boy had finally paid off.  Kokichi wasn't running away _now_.  "Saihara, d-don't you dare stop!"

"I won't," he promised, pressing his body closer to Kokichi as he pulled away from Kokichi's neck and kissed his lips instead.  Kokichi moaned into the kiss, bringing his hands up to grab the front of Shuuichi's jacket and try to bring him even closer.  It was a difficult task considering how close they already were, but it just didn't seem like enough.

Shuuichi could feel himself growing hard, every beautiful sound that passed Kokichi's lips arousing him further.  They needed to get somewhere more private than an empty hallway, he knew, but his desire was overriding his shame.  He needed Kokichi so badly...!

"W-wait."  Shuuichi stopped, his lips poised to capture Kokichi's again.  He pulled away so he could look the other boy in the eyes, briefly wondering if Kokichi had gotten cold feet yet again.  Was this where he grinned that insincere smile of his and claimed it was all a lie?  Shuuichi wouldn't force Kokichi into _anything_ , but he sincerely hoped they were past that.  "Don't look so scared!  I'm not running away this time.  There's just...  There's something you should know before we do anything more than kiss..."

Shuuichi could only imagine what Kokichi could possibly be talking about.  Did he have a disease?  Was he dying?  Did he just want Shuuichi to know this was only about sex?  Nothing good was coming to his mind, and it must have showed on his face, because Kokichi giggled, not entirely happily.

"I wonder what terrible conclusions my beloved Saihara is jumping to?  It's nothing bad.  At least, I don't think so.  I _hope_ you don't think so..."  Shuuichi noticed the twinge of fear in Kokichi's eyes, the slight worry of his brows.  He was no closer to guessing what the problem could possibly be.  "Maybe I can give you a hint..."

Slowly, he pressed their bodies back together, as close as they could get.  Shuuichi gasped as his partially erect cock pressed into Kokichi's hip.  Then Kokichi got on his tiptoes to press their crotches together, and...

"You..."  Kokichi was trying to grin nonchalantly, but he was failing miserably.  Even the best liar among them couldn't hide that he was anxious.  It was honestly heartbreaking to see the normally confident Supreme Leader look so unsure of himself.  "You're the boy I've grown to care about.  I don't care what your body has or doesn't have.  I care about _you_ , Ouma."

"Saihara..."  Kokichi looked, for just a moment, as if he might cry.  But then he beamed, blinking away his watery eyes.  "My beloved Saihara never lets me down!  Let's hurry and get to my bedroom!  I wanna have so much fun with you!"

Shuuichi didn't hesitate to take Kokichi's hand and lead the way, causing Kokichi to giggle at his impatience.  He didn't try to slow them down though, quickly unlocking his door the moment they arrive at his room.  He ushered Shuuichi inside, then relocked the door, turning to Shuuichi with a coy look.

"Saihara, when I felt your cock pressing into me I got _so wet_.  How are you going to take responsibility?"  He giggled and pulled a little foil wrapper out of his pocket.  "Maybe you want to try this?  I've been waiting to use this with you.  I _only_ want it to be with _you_.  Oh Saihara, I want you to _fuck me_."

Shuuichi didn't even realize he was moving before he snatched the condom out of Kokichi's hands and kissed him again, maneuvering them until he could feel the bed.  He fell down onto it, bringing Kokichi down with him.  They both laughed as they got into move comfortable positions.  Kokichi looked right at home sitting on Shuuichi's clothed erection, rubbing against it without an ounce of shame.

"O-Ouma, if you want to do more than this, you can't make me come yet..."  Not that he wanted Kokichi to stop, but if Kokichi wanted to go all the way, he couldn't say he was against that.  "B-but we don't have to.  We can stop anytime."

"I know," Kokichi breathed, his voice a bit deeper from his arousal.  "Saihara is so kind, even after all I've done.  No one wants to know me but you...  That's why I like my beloved Saihara.  That's why I'll do _anything_ with you..."

He rocked his hips one last time before relenting, rolling off Shuuichi and immediately undoing his belt.  Shuuichi didn't waste time with his own pants, kicking them off onto the floor to join Kokichi's.  Kokichi had obnoxiously bright magenta and yellow boxers, and honestly, they fit him to a tee.  Of course, with no pants on, it was a bit more apparent that he didn't have a penis to fill them in.  That made no difference to his heart _or_ his boner—Kokichi was Kokichi, and that was that.

Kokichi hesitated for the slightest of moments before taking off his shirt, but that too was soon on the floor.  Shuuichi busied himself with unbuttoning his jacket so he didn't stare at the scars on Kokichi's chest—they were faint and would likely go unnoticed by anyone who didn't know their significance.  Shuuichi was simply glad Kokichi had something that made him feel more comfortable about his body.

Soon they were only in their boxers, and it was Kokichi who made the first move to change that, lifting his slim hips to slide them off.  If Shuuichi had had any doubts about Kokichi's hair really being purple, he didn't now.

Not wanting Kokichi to feel self-conscious, he shed his own grey boxers, exposing his erection.  It worked; Kokichi was too busy staring starry-eyed to do much more than giggle happily.

"Saihara, hurry up and put the condom on!  I want to ride your dick!"  He groaned at the very thought, grabbing the packet from the bed and quickly tearing it open.  His hands shook and he carefully unrolled in over his erection—he was a virgin, and he knew he had to be careful.  He couldn't afford to mess up and get Kokichi pregnant.  Not in a place like the hellhole of a prison they were trapped in.  Once he was satisfied that it was on correctly, he gave Kokichi a nod.  "Yay!  I'm so excited!"

"I can tell."  Kokichi's lips were puffy and wet, and his clitoris was poking out.  It was his first time seeing that set of genitalia up close, but it was no less exciting than if Kokichi's had possessed a throbbing cock.  He wanted to be inside Kokichi, no matter what.  "Ouma, please...  I want you..."

Kokichi giggled and crawled into Shuuichi's lap, positioning himself so his pussy was right above Shuuichi's cock.  "I've never done this, you know?  My beloved Saihara is my first!"

"You're my first too," he admitted, not seeing the point in lying.  "I'm so glad we get to share this together, Ouma."

Kokichi, despite being dripping wet and centimeters from his cock, chose _now_ to start blushing.  It was adorable, but Shuuichi couldn't think too much on it, as the flustered boy hastily lowered his hips, pressing the head of his cock in.  They both moaned as Kokichi slid himself down, being aroused enough to easily take Shuuichi's cock all the way.

"I have Saihara inside me."  He sounded giddy, staring down at Shuuichi with hearts practically shining in his eyes.  "How do I feel around your dick?  Do I feel good too?"

"Yes," he groaned, trying his best not to buck his hips, wanting Kokichi to pick the pace.  "Kokichi, you feel amazing.  You're so _warm_."

Kokichi's eyes widened upon hearing his first name, and without another word, he lifted his hips and pushed them right back down.  " _Shuuichi_ ," he moaned as he did it again and again.  "You're so big!  Your dick is filling me up!"

Shuuichi brought his hands up to Kokichi's hips to steady him, beginning to thrust up into his partner.  Kokichi was starting to drool out of the corner of his mouth, and Shuuichi was surprised he hadn't lost it yet.  Kokichi was so cute, so _sexy_.  He wanted Kokichi to feel as good as he did!

"Kokichi, can I touch you?"

Kokichi shivered at the sound of his name again, nodding distractedly.  Shuuichi removed one of his hands from Kokichi’s hip, instead rubbing at Kokichi's swollen clit.  Kokichi's steady pace faltered as he trembled, gasping out Shuuichi's name.  Shuuichi continued teasing his clit, thrusting up into Kokichi until he was able to control himself enough to continue riding Shuuichi for all he was worth.  Shuuichi thought it looked like Kokichi was probably close, which was a blessing—he wasn't going to last much longer either.

"Shuuichi, I'm so close.  You feel too good!  I'm going to come!"  Shuuichi murmured Kokichi's name, rubbing his clit with a little more force.  "I'm going to...  _Shuuichi_!"

Kokichi tensed as he came, trembling and panting and squeezing down on Shuuichi's cock.  With just a few more thrusts, Shuuichi's climax followed, shooting his cum into the condom as he called out Kokichi's name.

They both stayed in that position for a while, catching their breath, not wanting to be separated.  Eventually, Kokichi grabbed the base of Shuuichi's flaccid penis and held the condom in place as he removed himself from Shuuichi's lap.  Shuuichi watched as Kokichi fell on the bed next to him, taking off the used condom and tying it off.

"Wow, you came a lot!"  The outside was dripping in Kokichi's juices, but Shuuichi decided against pointing that out.  Soon, it was tossed in the garbage bin anyway.  "Good thing I have lots more!  I want to be with my beloved Shuuichi _forever_!"

Forever, of course, implied the killing game would never stop.  It meant Kokichi still wanted to be with him even after they found an escape.  And Shuuichi found himself wanting exactly the same thing.

"How about we just cuddle right now and worry about having sex again later?  Even if you can go again, I need some time."  Kokichi giggled and pressed himself into Shuuichi's side, an arm immediately coming around him to pull him close.  "...If I told you I love you, would you run away?"

"... _Do_ you love me?"  Shuuichi paused for only a moment before nodding.  "Then...  No, I won't run away anymore.  Because I love my beloved Shuuichi too."

Shuuichi pressed a gentle kiss to Kokichi's lips, pulling him close.  Kokichi sighed happily into the kiss, and for the moment, they could forget everything outside of Kokichi's bedroom and pretend everything was perfect.

And though that might have been a lie, at least they could face the mystery of the prison school together.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Well, this prompt kinda confused me, tbh. So I kinda didn't follow it at all lol. Instead have Miu being turned on and oblivious.
> 
> Canon-verse, but in bonus mode and with trans!Shuuichi

"...I thought you were coming alone."

Kokichi giggled, the glint in his eyes a little more cruel than the action would suggest.  It was, she thought, really fucking hot.

"You didn't say I couldn't bring my beloved Saihara with me!  I mean, we're just talking about my little proposal, right?  It's nothing so secretive!"

Miu didn't see why he would bring Shuuichi, other than to frustrate her.  Not that she was expecting anything from Kokichi.  Hoping maybe, but not really _expecting_.  Sure, it was painfully obvious he was into dudes, but maybe he was an equal opportunist?  He was such a cocky asshole, but she'd lost track of how many times she'd fingerfucked herself imagining him pounding her pussy raw, calling her a slut and a whore and—

"Iruma?  Are you alright?"

The question came from Shuuichi, who looked vaguely disgusted.  Oh, she was drooling, wasn't she?  She wiped her face, noting that Kokichi's grin hadn't faded.  Not that it ever really did, but still.  Maybe there was a chance after all.

"You got a problem, dickweed?"  Shuuichi quickly shook his head, and she didn't miss the way Kokichi's eyes narrowed.  "Good!  Don't question the queen, got it?"

"Iruma, you shouldn't be so mean to Saihara, or I might not make you the generous offer I had in mind."  She shrank back, but she still shivered at his tone—he was _pissed_ at her, she could tell.  No one said a goddamn thing about his _beloved_ and got away with it.  "But, I'll give you one more chance to play nice!  So look at this and tell me if you can make it."

He handed her a piece of paper, and she almost squealed when she saw the schematics he'd roughly drawn up.

"You need a mechanical dildo for when you're boytoy is off investigating or something?"  She cackled, pretty sure she'd start moaning at the thought of Kokichi taking it up the ass via one of her inventions otherwise.

"Something like that!" Kokichi chirped, giving her a sweet smile that she knew better than to believe.  Shuuichi stood silently beside him, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else.  She was almost offended.  "So can you make it?"

"Of fucking course I can!  Who the hell do you think I am?"  She suddenly noticed the harness that was attached to the device.  "Why the fuck do you need _that_?"  Because if they were having a threesome with a girl, she wanted to know why the hell it wasn't _her_.

"That's none of your business, is it?"  There was ice in his gaze again, and a sharpness in his voice that warned her to drop it.  Shuuichi looked to the floor, saying nothing.  "If you ask any questions, we're done here.  Make it or don't, but keep your dumb mouth shut."

God, she wished he'd keep talking like that.  It was so goddamn hot.

"R-right.  Don't get your panties in a twist."  She thought she saw him tense, but figured she must have been imagining it.  "I'll do it.  But what's the generous payment you were talking about?"

Kokichi and Shuuichi shared a look, a silent conversation happening before her.  Shuuichi looked hesitant, but determined as he gave a short nod.  Kokichi's smile was softer than she'd ever seen it.  It was gone, however, when he turned back to her, a smirk in its place.

"I'll give you enough material to touch yourself to for the rest of the year."

She didn't have to think as she barked out, " _Deal_!"

"Good.  But just to warn you, keep your filthy hands to yourself.  Don't touch us, and don't touch yourself until we're gone.  Understand?"

She nodded quickly, not wanting to risk them changing their minds.  She might not know how far they'd go, but she was desperate enough to get a glimpse of a cock to take what she could get.  Especially for as easy as it would be to make a fake one.  Hell, the more realistic she made it, the better it would be if she made a second one.  For herself, obviously.  Why hadn't she thought of that before...?

She watched with undivided attention as Shuuichi dropped to his knees and unbuckled Kokichi's belt.  She was already getting wet, and she hadn't even seen the goods yet.  God, she wanted to get laid.  This would just have to do, she supposed.  Maybe if she behaved and did just as Kokichi had said, they'd agree to that threesome she wanted.  She had to sit on her hands to make sure she didn't start touching herself without realizing it, but hey, whatever worked.

She bit back a moan when Shuuichi pulled out Kokichi's cock.  It was still flaccid, but Shuuichi set to work, kissing the tip, then licking it from base to head.  Kokichi focused solely on Shuuichi, not glancing Miu's way once, despite the lewd noises escaping her lips.  She could almost pretend they had no idea she was there, that she was watching such an intimate act completely in secret.

Once Kokichi was erect—god, he was bigger than she'd figured—Shuuichi took the head in his mouth, suckling on it.  Kokichi let out a low moan, praising Shuuichi quietly under his breath.  Shuuichi responded by taking more of the cock into his mouth, humming as he began to suck in earnest.

Miu had to squeeze her thighs together as she watched Shuuichi blow his boyfriend.  This was obviously not a new thing between them—Shuuichi was working him like a goddamn pro, knowing just when to pull away and tease Kokichi's cock with kisses and nuzzles to make him a trembling mess.  And there she was, thinking _Kokichi_ would have been the cock-sucking champ between the two of them.

"I'm close Shuuichi," Kokichi murmured, almost too softly for Miu to hear.  But she sure as hell didn't miss the use of Shuuichi's first name.  She had a feeling she probably wasn't supposed to, and she _knew_ she was expected to keep that to herself.  "It'll be worth it, right?  You've wanted this; you _deserve_ this.  And you're doing so well putting up with her _disgusting_ noises.  I promise I'll make this up to you."

Shuuichi seemed spurred on by the tender words—Miu almost came right there at being called disgusting while Kokichi was so close to blowing his load—and he slid Kokichi's entire cock down his throat.  Miu wasn't sure who moaned louder, her or Kokichi.

All too soon, Kokichi came with a cry, releasing his cum down his boyfriend's throat.  He was panting as Shuuichi let his cock fall from his lips.  Shuuichi tucked him back in his pants, helpfully putting his clothes back in order.  Kokichi leaned down and whispered in his ear, and Shuuichi nodded, a flustered expression on his face.  She didn't know why he didn't just whip it out and have Kokichi finish him there.  Shy, she guessed.

She snuck a peek at Shuuichi when he stood up, but much to her surprise, she didn't see a tent in his pants.  She almost asked a very dirty question about whether they needed a fake cock because he couldn't get it up, but she thought better of it.  Kokichi would probably never speak to her again if he insulted Shuuichi like that.

She didn't have time to worry about why Shuuichi wasn't erect anyway—she was more interested in getting them out so she could finally touch herself.

"Yeah, I _guess_ that was worth it."  Kokichi didn't look impressed by her obvious lies.  "I'll get it to you by the end of the week.  Now get the hell out so I can get to work."

Kokichi grabbed Shuuichi's hand and all but dragged him off, no doubt to do whatever he'd promised when he'd whispered in his ear.  She was more than a little disappointed when the only thing she got from them was a quiet thank you from Shuuichi, but she figured the offer for a threesome could still come when she delivered her next ingenious invention.

The moment the door shut, her hand was down her panties, replaying the scene in her head.  She wanted Kokichi cock more than ever now, and she wasn’t sure anyone could be as jealous of Shuuichi as she was.

_Lucky fuck_ , she thought.  _Wish I had a dick if it meant I could suck Ouma's cock too._

...What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluffy trans Shuuichi falling asleep on Kokichi/Rantarou/Korekiyo (I went with Kokichi, obviously)
> 
> HPA AU-verse

Shuuichi slumped down on Kokichi’s bed, feeling completely exhausted despite it only being just after lunch.  Between the case he was working on and being kept up all night by his overenthusiastic boyfriend, his body was begging for sleep.  Even all the coffee he’d drank that day wasn’t helping anymore.

“Shuuichi?  Why don’t you just take a nap?  You look super sleepy!”

"Yes, that sounds nice..."  He yawned, leaning against Kokichi.  "But you don't have to stay here while I sleep.  That sounds boring, doesn't it?"

"Being with my beloved Shuuichi is never boring."  Shuuichi wasn't sure there was a higher compliment he could possibly get.  "Besides, it's partially my fault you're tired, right?  I kept you up _really_ late!"

Shuuichi sighed as Kokichi giggled, but he smiled all the same.

"I have to take some blame too.  It's not as if I said no."  Or that he ever said no.  They were, after all, both teenagers in their prime.  "But if we want to do anything tonight, I'd better get some rest now."

"Right.  Sleep tight, Shuuichi.  I'll be right here with you."

Shuuichi murmured his thanks, his eyes slipping shut and his breath evening out.  The last thing he remembered before he fell asleep was Kokichi wrapping his arm around his waist and whispering the three little words that always made him so happy.

\----

When Shuuichi awoke, the first thing he saw was that the clock showed it was almost time for dinner.  He'd only been asleep for a few hours, but he felt refreshed rather than groggy.  Next he saw Kokichi watching him, a gentle, affectionate look in his eyes.

"You didn't watch me the whole time, did you?" he joked, sitting up a bit to stretch.  Kokichi sat up as well, giggling.

"Nope, I was texting Misa and Rantarou.  Your handsome face is worth looking at for hours, but I thought that might be creepy.”  Shuuichi was a bit inclined to agree.  “Rantarou wanted to know if we want to go on a double date with him and Kiibo, and then I asked Misa if she could save a bigger table for us.  I just needed to wait for you to wake up so I could see when you’re free.”

Shuuichi considered the question carefully—it was certainly a good one.  When _would_ he be free?  He wanted to go on that double date, but with the case he was investigating…

“I still need to figure out who’s behind the break-in at police station.  They have both Kirigiri _and_ myself on the case.”  Kokichi stared for a while, his face eventually turning sheepish.  Shuuichi’s eyes narrowed.  “Kokichi, I swear, if you tell me DICE broke into the police station for a _prank_ —”

“Then I won’t tell you!”

Shuuichi slumped back on the bed and sighed.  All this trouble, and all for nothing.  He supposed it was his fault for not realizing the entire situation had DICE’s MO all over it.  Breaking into a secure area, not actually hurting anyone or anything, doing something simply for amusement and being able to prove they _can_ …

“So you’re not going to tell me that you’re actually the _entire_ reason I’ve been so tired?  And now I’ll need to find a way to end this case without getting the police department after you?”  Kokichi looked so unimpressed by the thought of the police coming after him that it was almost frustrating.  “Kokichi, prank or not, that’s _still_ breaking and entering.”

It wasn’t the first time they butted heads over their professions.  They’d entered their relationship knowing each other talents though, and learning just what that entailed for his boyfriend didn’t change how he felt about him.  Still, it could certainly be frustrating.

“…I don’t care what the police think, but I’m sorry for causing trouble for _you_ , Shuuichi.”  He wished Kokichi would think about all the innocent people he caused problems for too, but it was a start.  After all, not only would trying to change Kokichi be a futile effort, Shuuichi would never want to.  He loved Kokichi just the way he was, aggravating at times or not.  “I’ll have one of my followers plant some evidence so it looks like you solved the case.  I mean, you won’t catch us, but then the police will get off your back!  And you’ll look so cool!  Shuuichi is the best detective!”

Shuuichi sighed, though he shook his head fondly.  He hated to think he needed planted evidence, but if DICE didn’t want to get caught, they didn’t get caught.  And Shuuichi couldn’t exactly tell the police he was dating DICE’s leader.

“Alright, I suppose that would be our best option.”  Kokichi smiled up at him so sweetly that Shuuichi couldn’t help but lean down and press a short kiss to his lips.  Before it could turn heavier, he pulled away and got off the bed.  “Come on, it’s time for dinner.  We can tell Rantarou and Kiibo we’ll be free for the double date in a few days.”

“Right!  It’ll be so fun!”  Kokichi hopped off the bed and hooked his arm with Shuuichi as they made their way out of his bedroom.  “And if my beloved Shuuichi isn’t tired from the case, maybe we can have even _more_ fun at night!”

Shuuichi didn’t answer, his face flushing as Kokichi giggled.  Well, if he was going to be tired, at least he’d be getting some enjoyment out of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Saihara is ticklish and Ouma finds out.
> 
> Canon-verse I suppose, though I still kinda hint that Shuuichi is trans. I guess it could be early in the HPA-verse too.

It wasn't anything Kokichi had done on purpose.  It was just an accidental brush of his hands against Shuuichi's side, completely innocent...

"...Did my beloved Saihara just _giggle_?"

Giggling was Kokichi's thing, that distinctive _nishishi_ that Shuuichi had grown so fond of.  Shuuichi didn't giggle, he swore.  Well, unless his someone hit his ticklish spots, at least.

"I didn't," he lied weakly, knowing it was no use against Kokichi, but needing to save face anyway.  "I think you're hearing things, Ouma."

Kokichi was certainly giggling as he reached out and pressed his fingertips lightly against Shuuichi's side.  The noise he let out was probably ridiculously embarrassing, but it made Kokichi's grin wider as he closed in and tickled Shuuichi relentlessly.

"Ouma!" he cried in between his laughter, not trying as hard as he could have to flee.  "H-hey, I can't breathe if you do that!  S-stop!"

The moment the word _stop_ left his mouth, Kokichi did so, instead wrapping his arms around Shuuichi and beaming up at him.

"My beloved Saihara is super ticklish!" he crooned happily, as if this was some precious little nugget of knowledge he'd just learned.  "I'd better keep this secret to myself or everyone might want to hear your super cute giggles!"

"I don't giggle," he insisted, though he was still smiling and breathing deeply from the laughing fit he'd just been put through.  "And I'd appreciate that.  I guess I don't mind if you know, but I'd rather not get tickled all the time."  And he knew some of his friends would definitely do it.  He loved his friends dearly, but he really didn't want all of their hands on him.  Kokichi though...  Well, he'd had far worse than the other boy's _hands_ on him.  "And if you could try to reign in the impulse too..."

"I'll be nice," Kokichi swore, though the glint in his eye told Shuuichi he was still in for a few tickle fights.  "But I'll be even _nicer_ and even the score!  Here's where _I'm_ ticklish..."

As Kokichi revealed his ticklish spot—and Shuuichi imagined Kokichi laughing unrestrained, letting his careful guard down—Shuuichi thought that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.  If he could trust Kokichi with his other, more serious secrets, he could trust him with this one too.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Shuuichi eating Kokichi out
> 
> Canon-verse, in the same continuity as the last chapter with trans Kokichi. So they've already been dating for a while here!

"If you don't lie to me at all today, I'll do anything you want tonight."

That was the promise Shuuichi had made.  Kokichi didn't even have to stop lying altogether, just not to Shuuichi.  The harmless lies weren't something that Shuuichi really found to be a deal breaker, but when even _Kokichi_ could admit that his compulsive lying could sometimes be a problem, Shuuichi figured a little positive reinforcement couldn't hurt.  He wouldn't try to change Kokichi, but if Kokichi wanted to better himself, Shuuichi would help any way he could.

"Shuuichi, I did it!"  Kokichi grinned up at him, and Shuuichi thought, not for the first time, how attractive his boyfriend was.  Whatever Kokichi wanted to do, Shuuichi doubted it would be something he'd be opposed to.  "Now you have to pay up!"

"Yes, you did excellent today, Kokichi," he praised with a sincere smile that made Kokichi's face go pink.  "Whatever you want to do, I'll do it."

He trusted Kokichi wouldn't want anything _too_ odd, not without first discussing personal boundaries.  Much to his relief, when Kokichi grinned up at him and chirped his request, it was something completely feasible.

"I want by beloved Shuuichi to eat me out!"

"O-oh."  It was a thing Shuuichi had before wondered if Kokichi would be comfortable with.  He'd _given_ oral plenty of times, but he'd never asked Shuuichi to return the favor.  And Shuuichi, not wanting to trigger Kokichi's body dysphoria, didn't question it.  Kokichi would ask him to do what he was comfortable with, and Shuuichi would respect that.  "That's perfectly fine.  But you should know that I...  I've never..."

"You were a virgin before we got together, I know!"  Kokichi giggled and pressed his body closer to Shuuichi, getting on his tiptoes to whisper in Shuuichi's ear, "I just _love_ having my beloved's dick in my mouth.  Does Shuuichi want to taste my pussy?"

"K-Kokichi..."  Shuuichi's face was bright red, and it was a little amazing, seeing as blood was rushing to his cock at the same time.  "I...  I wouldn't mind that at all.  If you're comfortable with it, that is."

Kokichi fell back on his feet, a serious look in his eyes.

"...Sometimes I'm not.  But as long as we're stuck here, I have to make the best of it, right?  And you're always so understanding about how I feel...  I like feeling good, you know?  Does that make me...?"

Shuuichi took his boyfriend into his arms, holding his closely.  Kokichi froze for a moment before returning the hug, burying his face in Shuuichi's chest.

"No one gets to tell you how you should feel but _you_.  It's no one's business what makes you feel good.  It doesn't make you any less of a boy."

For a brief moment, it looked as if Kokichi might cry, but he quickly blinked his watery eyes and beamed up at Shuuichi instead.

"My beloved Shuuichi is the best boyfriend ever!"  Personally, Shuuichi just thought he was a decent human being, but he appreciated the sentiment all the same.  "Then can we start playing?"

" _Of course_."

There was no delay getting Kokichi settled on the edge of the bed, his pants and boxers pulled down and Shuuichi settled between his thighs.  At Kokichi's request, Shuuichi had his own pants down, his erection exposed.  "I want to see Shuuichi touch himself while he's eating me out!  It'll be _so_ hot!"

He wasn't touching himself yet though, intent on making Kokichi feel good first.  Seeing as he wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, he didn't need the distraction.

"Shuuichi, it's fine!  Just lick me!"  Shuuichi blushed, embarrassed to be caught staring.  Glancing up at Kokichi, he could see his boyfriend was flushed too.  Kokichi hadn't had this done to him either, so at least they were in the same boat.  And Kokichi had caught on to sucking cock like a fish took to water, so...  "A-ah!  Shuuichi!  That feels really good!"

Shuuichi licked at the swollen nub first, taking it into his mouth and sucking gently at it.  Kokichi's hips rocked forward, trying to create more friction, but Shuuichi grabbed hold of his thighs to still him.  He moved away from Kokichi's clit, running his tongue up and down the slit of his labia instead.  He pressed a kiss to the swollen lips—earning him a giggle from his boyfriend—before moving one of his hands to part them.

The wet folds he was met with looked a bit daunting, but he'd come too far too get intimidated.  He lapped and suckled at the sensitive flesh, Kokichi's moans making him painfully hard.  Still, he didn't touch himself, not yet.  He made his way down to Kokichi's wet opening, extending his tongue as far into it as he could.  Kokichi shivered and grabbed hold of his head, pressing his face closer.  Shuuichi might have laughed at his impatience if he didn't have his mouth full.

"I'm really close," Kokichi whined, rocking his hips against Shuuichi's eager mouth.  "Shuuichi is too good!  I'm going to come!"

Shuuichi couldn't take it anymore—he let go of Kokichi's thigh and began to stoke himself, knowing he wouldn't last long.  Kokichi tasted and smelled and sounded too delicious.  Still, he wanted Kokichi to come first, so he licked his way back up to Kokichi's clit, lapping and sucking at it harder this time, allowing Kokichi to grind against his face as much as he wanted.  With his free hand, he slipped a finger into Kokichi, then another, sliding them in and out, in and out...

"S-Shuuichi!"  The stuttered cry was accompanied by both of Shuuichi's hands getting sticky—one with Kokichi's juices, and the other with his own cum.  He moaned deeply as he rode out his orgasm, watching Kokichi as he too came, admiring the beautiful expression his boyfriend wore.  God, he loved this boy so much.  "Shuuichi...  That was...  _Amazing_."

Kokichi's breathy giggles filled Shuuichi with a different kind of warmth than the desperate, lusty heat from earlier.  This was a pleasant warmth in his chest; it was nothing short of pure affection for the boy who'd stolen his heart.

"I'm glad you liked it."  Kokichi giggled again, murmuring something about _like_ being an understatement, and flopped back on Shuuichi's bed.  With a fond shake of his head, Shuuichi stood and grabbed a tissue to wipe his hands off, then tucked himself back into his pants.  "Lift your hips."

Kokichi sighed dramatically, but he obliged, allowing Shuuichi to pull up his pants.  Knowing Kokichi, he would have been perfectly content to spend their post-coitus cuddling without them, but Shuuichi also knew from experience that that was a dangerous game to play if he wanted to get any sleep that night.

Not that he was _really_ complaining about his boyfriend's sex drive.

They soon got comfortable together, Kokichi clinging tightly to Shuuichi, who held him closely.  It was nice, being so close to another person, despite their unfortunate circumstances.  Despite his lies and all the mischief he caused, Kokichi was an amazing person, and Shuuichi couldn't have asked for a better person to be with.

"...I love you."

A soft, happy giggle came from the boy in his arms.

"I love you too."

And that, Shuuichi knew, wasn't a lie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: trans Kokichi, moaning the others name while having a wet dream (includes grinding!)
> 
> This takes place in the same timeline as the other fics where Kokichi is trans.

" _Shuuichi_."

The little whimpers and moans that accompanied his name were only part of why Shuuichi woke up at an ungodly hour in the morning.  The other, perhaps bigger, part was the fact that someone was grinding into his leg.  That someone, of course, being his boyfriend.

Shuuichi, despite the hour, was very alert once it became clear what Kokichi was doing.

_A wet dream_ , he thought, his cock stirring as Kokichi rocked his hips in his sleep, still moaning his name.  _I wonder what he's dreaming about...?  What do you want me to do to you, Kokichi?_

He was content to let Kokichi do as he would, knowing he could always slip out of bed and retreat to the bathroom to touch himself after Kokichi got off.  But much to his surprise, Kokichi moved his arm in his sleep, brushing it over Shuuichi's now erect cock.  Shuuichi shivered at the gentle touch, but apparently Kokichi's body knew just what to do, even when he wasn't awake.  As he grinded against Shuuichi, his hand palmed over his erection, lewd little noises still escaping him.  Shuuichi had to bite his lips to stop himself from waking Kokichi.  As it were, he couldn't stop from thrusting as gently as he could against Kokichi's hand.

"Shuuichi...  _Fuck me_..."

Had Kokichi been awake, he would have.  Gladly.

Kokichi's thrusts got more erratic, and Shuuichi could feel the wetness seeping from Kokichi's boxers onto his leg.  To think, Kokichi was so wet over a dream about _him_.  Knowing that Kokichi was so aroused made him even harder, and the handjob he was inadvertently receiving felt so good—!

Kokichi let out a cry, his groin staying pressed firmly against Shuuichi's leg as he rode out his orgasm.  His trembling hand on Shuuichi's cock became too much, and Shuuichi was soon coming as well, slapping a hand over his mouth as he released into his boxers.

Kokichi stilled, and his breathing evened out as his dreams took a less erotic turn.  He slumbered peacefully, and now that the excitement was over and he'd come, Shuuichi found sleep beginning to overtake him once more.  Before he knew it, he was falling back asleep, thoughts of nothing but Kokichi in his mind.

\---

"Oh, _yuck_.  What happened last night?"

Shuuichi almost laughed as Kokichi pulled a face and stripped off his damp boxers.  The only reason he _didn't_ was because he was too busy taking off his own, which weren't exactly comfortable with his dried cum in them.

"You mean other than the wet dream you had that made you hump my leg in your sleep while you moaned my name and gave me a handjob?"

Kokichi blinked a few times, then began giggling hysterically.  Shuuichi rolled his eyes fondly; of course Kokichi would find that funny rather than get embarrassed.  Why would he have thought otherwise?

...It suddenly hit him that they were both naked, and there was still a while before they'd be expected at breakfast...

He grinned and pulled Kokichi into a kiss, which was returned with enthusiasm.  Perhaps it was time for a little early morning snack.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I want Saihara to wake Kokichi up with a blowjob (or really where Kokichi wakes up when this blowjob is almost over), then I want them to do edging, or REALLY delayed orgasms, in canon verse."
> 
> I hope I got this done in time! Happy Birthday Takki! Hope you like it!

When Kokichi had dared Shuuichi to surprise him by any means necessary, it had taken him a while to think about how to do so.  Kokichi rarely seemed impressed by other people, and often times, Shuuichi didn't even know why Kokichi was interested in someone like him.  So if his boyfriend wanted to be surprised, he really couldn't let him down.

So Shuuichi first brushed up on his lock picking.

By the time he put his plan into action, Shuuichi was able to enter Kokichi's room from the darkened hall with few problems.  He slipped in quietly, locking the door behind him.  Kokichi slept peacefully throughout it; however, this was the easy part.  Next he slowly climbed on the bed, careful to distribute his weight properly to not dip the mattress too far.  The hardest part was next—how to get his boxers down without waking him...?

It was something he'd thought about, coming up with many options to use to stay flexible.  At the moment, everything was going well, and thus he thought that the best course of action might be to...

He reached out and gently stroked Kokichi through his boxers.  It didn't take long at all for his cock to stir, hardening under Shuuichi's familiar touch.  Kokichi moaned in his sleep, but he didn't wake up.  Emboldened, Shuuichi slipped the boxers down past his hips, taking them off completely and tossing them aside.  With one hand, he pulled a small object out of his pocket, knowing he could potentially need it at any point, and with the other, he guided Kokichi's erection to his mouth.

He honestly didn't mind sucking Kokichi's cock—while he was often just as dramatic during sex as he always was, there was something very satisfying about seeing him lose that restraint as Shuuichi went down on him.  Shuuichi wanted to see that open, honest side of him even more—!

He licked at the tip at first, soon putting the head in his mouth and swirling his tongue along the underside.  Kokichi began to moan in his sleep, his hips pressing upwards, unconsciously wanting Shuuichi to take more.  He listened to his sleeping boyfriend's body, relaxing himself in order to take as much of Kokichi as he could, needing to press down on Kokichi's hips to make sure he didn't thrust too harshly and gag him.  That was a mistake you only made once.

It wasn't long before Kokichi's hands started to twitch, signaling that he was waking.

"Saihara?"  His boyfriend's eyes fluttered open as he uttered his name.  Kokichi looked confused for a moment as his sleepy mind caught up to what was happening.  A low moan soon escaped him, his hips gently thrusting into Shuuichi's mouth.  "Saihara, I'm going to--"

Shuuichi pulled away, Kokichi's cock slipping from his lips.  Kokichi let out a frustrated moan, a hand wandering down to his erection.  Before he could touch it, Shuuichi grabbed the cock ring he'd set on the bed and quickly put it onto his boyfriend, earning him a disbelieving stare.

"Where did you get—?"

"It doesn’t matter," he interrupted, licking his lips as he saw Kokichi's erection, forced to keep standing proud. "You're surprised, aren't you?"

"...I suppose!"  Kokichi was obviously trying to look bored, but it wasn't really working when he couldn't stop fidgeting and was breathing so heavily.  "This is certainly the most exciting thing my beloved Saihara has ever done!"

"...Shuuichi."  Kokichi's face chose now, of all times, to blush.  "Don't you think we're close enough to at least use our given names when we're alone, _Kokichi_?"

"Y-yes?"  Kokichi shivered as Shuuichi ran a finger lightly up his erection, teasingly rubbing the leaking head.  "Sai— Shuuichi.  Stop teasing me and let me cum!"

"That's very funny, coming from you..."  He leaned down and licked the smeared head of Kokichi's cock, making sure to keep eye contact the entire time.  Part of him wanted to give in and let Kokichi have what he wanted, but the other part remembered all the times Kokichi had teased him, both before they got together and after. Kokichi could be such a brat, such a pain, such an _asshole_.  He cared for the other boy, really he did, but this was a long time coming.  "I'll let you cum if you beg for it."

"Beg?"  Despite his arousal, Kokichi still managed to sound indignant.  "I don't _beg_ , Shuuichi.  Take this off me and let me cum!"

"I'm not one of your followers, Kokichi.  I'm your _boyfriend_.  I don't take orders from you."  He didn't really mind it, honestly, but he could see that Kokichi was getting off on being so openly defied.  His hips were bucking at the air, desperate for relief.  "I'm the one in charge right now, and if you want me to take it off, you'll _beg_."

There was nothing stopping Kokichi from taking the ring off himself, and they both knew it.  Still, Kokichi kept his hands away from his cock, grasping the sheets underneath him in his fists.

"...Please take it off."  Shuuichi gave him an unimpressed look, teasingly placing a little kiss to his cock.  "Shuuichi, _please_ , I...  I really want to cum!  Shuuichi always makes me feel so good!"

"That's a start, but you can do better than _that_."

Kokichi would surely deny the whine he let out as Shuuichi took his cock back in his mouth, leisurely sucking on it, grasping Kokichi's narrow hips to keep him from doing as he pleased.  His own erection was becoming painful, but he kept control, knowing that it was surely nothing to the exquisite torture Kokichi was going through.  Still, Kokichi made no move to stop their little game.

"Shuuichi, your mouth is too good!  My dick feels like it'll melt!  Let me cum, please!  I really need it!"  When Shuuichi didn't do a thing, he let out a frustrated groan.  "I'm serious!  It's starting to hurt!  I really, _really_ need to cum!  I want my beloved Shuuichi to suck me off and then come all over my face!  I...  I want to be covered in Shuuichi's cum!  I deserve it for being so mean, right?  That's why you're doing this, isn't it?  Because I'm really terrible to you and everyone else and I deserve to be punished.  I'm so sorry Shuuichi, I'm sorry, I—"

Shuuichi quickly sat up and removed the cock ring, his fingers shaking as he did so.  That wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for.  He held Kokichi close and put his hand around his erection, whispering into his ear as he pumped it.  "No, no, you're not terrible.  You're wonderful and I love you.  You did really well Kokichi, so don't hold back.  You can come now."

Kokichi let out a moan as he came into Shuuichi's hand, his body trembling.  Shuuichi held him close and whispered more little words of affection and encouragement to him, petting his hair and placing soft kisses on his shoulder.  He really hadn't expected this would need to end in aftercare, but he wasn't about to _not_ take care of Kokichi after something like _that_.

By the time Kokichi finally calmed down enough to gently push away from the close embrace and look Shuuichi in the eyes, Shuuichi's erection was gone.  He didn't care; making sure Kokichi was okay was far more important than getting off.

"Sorry..."  Kokichi both looked and sounded embarrassed, though he looked fine otherwise.  "I don't know what that was."

Shuuichi was pretty sure he did, and he knew Kokichi knew why too.  But if he didn't want to talk about it, that was fine.  They were still opening up to each other, learning their boundaries.  Shuuichi would go at whatever pace made Kokichi comfortable.

"Don't apologize.  I didn't even ask you if it was okay to do that.  I'm the one who's sorry."

"I _told_ you to surprise me.  I didn't think..."  Kokichi paused, the giggle that escaped him not sounding even remotely happy.  "I didn't think I'd lose it like that.  I _wanted_ you to do that to me, really.  So don't you dare be sorry.  It's not your fault."

"Well, it's not yours either."  He made sure Kokichi was paying complete attention to him, keeping their eyes locked.  "You can be very difficult, and your teasing and lying can test my patience.  But I care about you and want to see you happy, to understand you. You don't _deserve_ to be punished though, so please don't think that you do.  You...  You can talk to me anytime you want.  I know you don't like to open up, but I'm here for you, Kokichi.  I love you."

It wasn't as if he'd never said the words before, but Kokichi still buried himself in Shuuichi's chest all the same.  Shuuichi smiled fondly and held him tightly, perfectly content with cuddling.

"...Next time I really do want you to cum all over me face, okay?"

Shuuichi chuckled and placed a chaste kiss to the top of his head.

"Okay."


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Can I request Trans!Ouma having a dirty dream waking up hot and bothered, and afterwards he sneaks into saihara's room and does dirty things to him while he's asleep?"
> 
> This is part of the same au the other trans Kokichi prompts are in! Also, if you read the prompt and are worried before even reading it, I assure you this is all completely consensual.

" _You know, if you ever wanted to... do something while I'm asleep, I wouldn't mind._ "

Shuuichi's face had been flushed hotly when he'd said that, while they'd walked to breakfast together the morning after Kokichi's wet dream.  Kokichi had equally assured him that if the situation ever arose again, Shuuichi was more than welcome to touch him.  Sure, a sleeping person couldn't give consent, but when he was awake, he could certainly do so for the future.  He was completely okay with Shuuichi touching him, whenever and however he wanted.

Knowing that Shuuichi felt the same was what caused Kokichi to sneak out of his room in the middle of the night, rules be damned.  He'd woken up from the nicest dream, and he was so wet and horny that it hurt.  He could have used his fingers to get off, but Shuuichi's consent filled his mind and confirmed his decision.

Either he'd get to try something new, or Shuuichi would wake up and help him out.  He didn't really care which.

Silently, Kokichi slipped down to the lower floor of the dormitory, easily finding Shuuichi's door and deftly picking the lock with the tools he'd brought along.  He slipped inside and relocked the door, setting them down quietly.  So far, so good.  Shuuichi was sleeping peacefully on his bed, completely unaware of Kokichi pulling off his pajamas and tossing them to the floor.  As soon as he was nude, he climbed as carefully as he could on the bed and pulled back the blankets.

Shuuichi slept on, even as Kokichi gently pulled his pajama pants down, licking his lips at the sight of his boyfriend's dick.  It was completely flaccid, but if he had his way, it wouldn't be for long.  He watched Shuuichi's face for any sign of wakefulness as he stroked it, but there was nothing except for a few twitches.

With a soft giggle, Kokichi pumped the cock in his hand, watching raptly as it quickly grew erect.  He was dripping wet at this point, and all he wanted was to have Shuuichi inside of him.  Shuuichi let out a soft whimper when Kokichi let him go, which only fueled his giddy state.  He leaned over beside the bed and dug in the nearby drawer for a condom, swiftly tearing it open and unrolling it over his boyfriend's cock.  Still, Shuuichi slept.

It wasn't until Kokichi lowered himself till he was fully seated on Shuuichi's cock that Shuuichi's eyes finally opened, blinking blearily at his smirking boyfriend.

"Ah, my beloved Shuuichi finally woke up!  I was wondering if you would, or if I'd get to completely fuck you in your sleep."

Shuuichi looked confused for a moment, probably wondering if he was still dreaming.  But when Kokichi lifted his hips and sharply brought them right back down, he was suddenly wide awake.  Kokichi giggled happily as Shuuichi pulled him off his cock, only to lay him against the pillows and plunge right back in.

"Were you dreaming about me again?" Shuuichi asked, sounding a bit breathless as he thrust into Kokichi.  At Kokichi's enthusiastic nod, he chuckled.  "I'm glad you came to me.  That's the most pleasant way I've ever woken up."

"I'll bet!  Who wouldn't want to wake up to someone like _me_ on their cock?"

Kokichi matched Shuuichi's movements, gripping his boyfriend's shoulders tightly.  Shuuichi's hands were on his slim hips, but he soon moved one inwards, teasing Kokichi's clit.  Kokichi shivered, loving the way Shuuichi always made him feel.  It was hard to let the bad feelings that had plagued him for so many years matter when he had someone who supported him so completely and unconditionally.  It didn't solve all his problems of course, but it helped.

"I can think of a few people," Shuuichi joked, rubbing his thumb in circles against his clit.  "But I'm not one of them.  I love you so much, Kokichi.  You're so handsome, so sexy...  So smart, so clever, so _amazing_.  I'm so lucky to have you."

The praise made Kokichi want run and hide—he wasn't used to people _liking_ him.  Especially not someone as perfect as Shuuichi.  But he'd done enough running when they'd first met and he'd refused to accept he'd fallen in love with the other boy.  He smiled through the foreign feelings and focused on the warmth in his heart at the tender words.

"I love you too.  So much!"  It wasn't a lie.  It would never be a lie.  "Shuuichi, I'm going to come!  Hurry up and come too!"

Shuuichi was always careful to make sure Kokichi came first, and late night—early morning?—sex was apparently no exception.  He pressed down more firmly on his clitoris, leaning down to press their lips together sloppily.  Kokichi clung tighter to him, knowing he was close, so close.  Any moment he would—

Kokichi moaned into the kiss, trembling as his orgasm hit him.  His muscles tightened around Shuuichi's cock, and his fingernails bit into his skin.  It was enough to get Shuuichi to moan his name shortly after, shooting his cum into the condom.  When he pulled out, Kokichi could see that it was pretty full.  God, he wanted to open it up and pour it on his tongue and—!

He stopped himself before he made himself aroused again.

Shuuichi tied it up and tossed it into the nearby bin, before lying down beside Kokichi and pulling him into his arms.  Kokichi snuggled in without protest.  He'd never admit it out loud, but if there was one thing he liked more than sex, it was cuddling with Shuuichi afterwards.  Anyone could get caught up in the moment, but to want to hold him _after_ getting off...  Kokichi knew Shuuichi loved him, as he doubted anyone else would be willing to put up with him for as long as he did.

The tender look Kokichi got, followed by a gentle kiss, might have said a lot too.

"...Shuuichi is so nice, letting me play like that!"  He couldn't say everything he was thinking, but he knew Shuuichi was smart; he could figure it out.  "It was really fun!  We should do it every night!"

"...Maybe not _every_ night."  Kokichi giggled, noting that Shuuichi didn't exactly look that opposed to the idea.  "But it _was_ fun.  Being with you always is."

Again, Kokichi had to force himself not to just bury himself under the blankets.  He wouldn't run away, not from Shuuichi.  Not anymore.

"It's... really nice having you with me too."  Shuuichi smiled softly at the admission, and Kokichi didn't think he'd ever seen anything quite as beautiful in his life.  In a whisper, he continued, "I really love you."

Shuuichi immediate "I love you too" filled Kokichi with a pleasant warmth in his chest.  He loved Shuuichi so much that sometimes it hurt.  To have him love him back...

Kokichi smiled and cuddled further into his embrace.  Maybe he sometimes felt as if he didn't deserve what he'd found with Shuuichi, but he was Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader, and he wasn't about to let his fears and insecurities rule him.

Well, he wasn't really sure how much of what he remembered about life before getting trapped was a lie, but the sentiment still stood.  He would face the future as it came, and if he had Shuuichi with him, he knew things would turn out okay.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: comfort sex
> 
> HPA AU-verse

Shuuichi waited in his room for Kokichi’s return, but it was far from a calm, patient wait.  His boyfriend hadn’t wanted to go home that weekend, knowing that his father wanted to see him, but he’d gone all the same.  Kokichi hadn’t called or even texted him since his first night there, and he was getting worried.  He tried to tell himself that it was fine, that Kokichi’s cell had just died and he couldn’t find a charger, but it wasn’t helping.  And why was he so late getting back?  He should have returned hours ago, and—!

The knock on his door jumped Shuuichi, and he scrambled off his bed, the murder mystery novel he hadn’t been reading in the slightest falling from his hands.  He quickly made his way next door, Kokichi having left his door unlocked.  Shuuichi slipped inside and locked it behind him, and the sight he was met with almost broke his heart.

Kokichi was face down on his bed, his bags tossed haphazardly on the floor.  His shoulders were shaking just so, and he didn’t look up even as Shuuichi sat down on his bed and gently rubbed his back.  He didn’t need to ask how the visit went—it was painfully obvious.

“…Can I do anything to help?”

He heard Kokichi take a deep breath against the pillow, and a few moments later, he rolled over and smiled up at Shuuichi.  It was painfully fake, but at least he hadn’t been crying.

“Unless you’re willing to break the lamp over my head and knock me out or something, I’m not sure there’s much you can do!”  Shuuichi winced—he knew _exactly_ how much force it took to make someone lose consciousness from a blow to the head—and Kokichi giggled quietly, humorlessly.  “Come on, my beloved Shuuichi, you know that’s a lie.  I just don’t want to think about anything that happened this weekend.  Can you just distract me?  Any way you can?”

Shuuichi doubted Kokichi meant “distract” as in have a nice chat, or play a game.  However, just to make sure, he placed a hand on the bottom of Kokichi’s soft lavender skirt.  Kokichi nodded.

Shuuichi lifted up Kokichi's skirt, seeing the cute powder blue panties he wore.  He wasn't hard, but Shuuichi knew from experience that would soon change.  He pulled down the panties just enough to slip his cock out, leaning down to lick up the shaft, suckling at that head afterwards.  Kokichi's breath hitched, and sure enough, his erection quickly grew.  Shuuichi took it into his mouth, sucking until he was fully hard, then let it fall from his mouth, ignoring the soft whine Kokichi let out.

Though he was concerned about his boyfriend’s wellbeing, the little noises Kokichi made were turning him on.  He supposed a little stress relief was healthy enough.  He’d do anything to make Kokichi feel better, after all.

"...I'll ride you."  He gave Kokichi the option to protest if he wanted, but it didn't come.  Kokichi only nodded again, and Shuuichi sat up to remove his pants and boxers, pushing them down to his ankles but not fully removing them.  Neither removed _any_ of their other clothes; there was something about still being dressed when they had sex that got Shuuichi going, and Kokichi wasn't complaining either.

Shuuichi reached into Kokichi's nightstand and grabbed a condom, rolling it securely over Kokichi's erection before taking hold of it and guiding it to his wet entrance.  Kokichi looked far less forlorn now, his eyes hooded as Shuuichi lowered himself onto his boyfriend's cock.  God, it always felt so good to have Kokichi inside of him, to feel his cock so swollen just for him.  Once he was comfortable with the feeling, he lifted his hips up and brought them back down in a slow, steady rhythm.  Kokichi's hands wandered up Shuuichi's body as he thrust up into him, one hand resting on his hip as the other slowly ran up his thigh, settling against his clit.

"This is about _you_ ," Shuuichi reminded him with a shiver as Kokichi rubbed the throbbing nub.  "You don't have to."

"...Making my beloved Shuuichi feel good _does_ make me happy."

Shuuichi didn't protest anymore, instead moving his hips faster, making his movements a little more forceful.  Kokichi matched his pace, the hand on Shuuichi's hip grasping him tighter as they began to fuck with more and more abandon.  Shuuichi's breathing grew heavy, but he didn't forget why they were doing this in the first place.

"Kokichi, you're _so beautiful_."  The praise was apparently unexpected, as Kokichi's eyes widened, just a touch.  "I love everything about you.  You're so intelligent and charismatic, and you always make me feel so loved.  You've helped me so much, and _I love you_."

He probably could have gone on for hours about everything he loved about Kokichi, but he could feel his orgasm approaching, and Kokichi's eyes were hazy with arousal.  They weren't going to last much longer, he knew.

The harder Kokichi rubbed his clit, the closer Shuuichi knew Kokichi was to coming.  It was becoming too much, and he lost all rhythm as he felt the heat coil in his groin.  He came, moaning Kokichi's name as his juices squirted out of him, though he didn't stop moving.  Kokichi was moaning too much not to be close.  Just a little more...!

"Shuuichi!  I'm gonna cum!"  The words spurned Shuuichi on, his trembling, overstimulated body clenching around Kokichi's cock.  " _Shuuichi_!"

He finally slowed down as Kokichi pumped his cum into the condom, though he didn't stop until Kokichi stilled completely.  When that time came, he reached down to hold the condom in place as he got off Kokichi's cock, removing it and tying the wet latex off before tossing it away.  _There's a lot of cum in it_ , he thought idly.  _Kokichi must not have masturbated while he was gone.  Though with having to deal with his father, I guess he wasn't exactly up for it_.

He pulled up his pants and boxers, then grabbed a tissue to wipe off Kokichi's flaccid dick before tucking it back in his panties and smoothing down his skirt.

"...Is this new?"

Kokichi took a moment to realize when he was talking about, though his face eventually lit up and he nodded.  "It's cute, right?  Mama bought it for me!  You know, because she felt bad about my weekend from hell!"

...Oh.

"I'm sorry, Kokichi.  I'm supposed to be making you forget, and—"

"Don't apologize!"  He tugged Shuuichi's arm until he lay back on the bed with him.  Kokichi immediately wiggled his way into his arms.  "I feel so much more refreshed now!  My beloved Shuuichi always knows how to make me feel better!"  He paused, smiling.  It wasn't so bright as to tell Shuuichi he was faking it, but it was certainly more peaceful than he'd been earlier.  "I know I shouldn't let him get to me.  He's never going to change.  He won't ever accept _me_ or _us_ , and I shouldn't care what he thinks.  He's just so..."

Shuuichi understood.  He barely had contact with his parents anymore, though part of him would always be hurt by their words and actions, no matter how much more his mother was trying or how distant his father grew.  They were still his parents, and he had a hard time letting that go, as much as he wanted to.

"It's okay.  You don't have to talk about it right now if you don't want to.  We can just cuddle for a while."

"And make out?"  Kokichi giggled happily as Shuuichi rolled his eyes.  "Come on, let's have more fun!  When you get wet again, I'll eat you out!"

Shuuichi sighed before giving a little nod, not protesting as Kokichi cheered and rolled on top of him, bringing their lips together hungrily.  Honestly, it wasn't like he minded.  If Kokichi wanted to go down on him, he wasn't about to say no.

A little more comfort sex wasn't going to hurt.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kokichi getting hot and bothered and humping a pillow
> 
> Canon-verse

Kokichi lay in bed, staring into the darkness blearily.  He'd been asleep until just recently, but something had woken him up from a really nice dream, and...

His throbbing cock was a painful reminder of why he was awake.  Right, he'd been dreaming about riding a certain detective's cock, hadn't he?  And now he was horny as fuck and all alone, and...

And he supposed he had no one to blame but himself.  He was the one who went and fell for the other boy, and he was the one who still couldn't bring himself to let anyone get close to him.  It really didn't matter how much he liked Shuuichi or even if Shuuichi seemed interested in him too if he wouldn't take the proverbial hand offered to him.  But how could he?  They were trapped in a strange "school" and something about his memories seemed very off.  Things were wrong, so wrong, so how could he—?

He groaned as his aching cock reminded him that he was still very much erect and it wasn't going away on its own anytime soon.  How pathetic, he thought, that he'd lost count of how many times he'd jerked off while thinking about Shuuichi and all the things he wanted to do to him.  Or, often times, all the things he wanted _Shuuichi_ to do to _him_.  Masturbating was getting boring, sad as that was to say.  What else could he do...?

Through the darkness, his eyes caught sight of the extra pillow on his bed.

_That could work._

He sat up and pushed away the blankets, quickly slipping off his boxers.  His erection was dying for relief as he grabbed it and laid it on the mattress, propping one end up against his other pillow to give it some leverage, then straddling it.  He lined his cock up to it, and without delay, rocked his hips against the fluffy pillow.

He shivered.  That felt _nice_.

He thrust against the pillow a few times without any sort of rhythm, just to see how well he liked the feeling.  When he decided that he could definitely get off to this, he slipped his eyes shut and found a pace that wasn't so fast that he wouldn't enjoy himself, but which still managed to ease the ache of his cock.

Images began to fill his mind as his hips rolled forward—Shuuichi was, of course, the face that sprang to his mind.  He pictured that instead of a pillow, he was rutting against Shuuichi, their cocks rubbing together deliciously.  Shuuichi would be flushed, of course, shy as he shared his first sexual experience with Kokichi.  And Kokichi would tease him about being a virgin the entire time, even if he was too.  Shuuichi wouldn't question it though; he'd be too busy trying not to cum too soon, whimpering Kokichi's name as they kissed and touched and—

Kokichi let out a moan as he felt his orgasm approaching.  He almost wanted to slow down, savor the fantasy a little longer, but his cock was leaking all over the pillow and he wanted to cum so badly!  His body leaned forward, humping the pillow almost frantically as heat pooled in his groin.

"Saihara," he groaned quietly, each thrust driving him mad.  "Saihara...  _S-Shuuichi_!"

His body shook as he came, grinding his cock into the pillow as he released onto it.  He didn't sit up for a long while, catching his breath as he buried his face into his clean pillow.  God, had he _really_ just humped a pillow while he thought about frotting with Shuuichi?

He pushed himself up with shaky arms, giggling softly to himself as he pushed the soiled pillow aside and buried himself back under the covers, deciding to just sleep in the nude for the remainder of the night.  Yes, he _absolutely_ had, and he would certainly consider doing it in the future.

After all, it wasn't as if he was going to get the real thing.

\---

"Ouma, did you sleep well last night?"  Kokichi froze as Shuuichi addressed him at breakfast.  No one was paying any attention to them, luckily, and he quickly put on a grin and giggled.

"Oh, is my beloved detective concerned about me?"  The very thought was too much to ask for.  "I slept really well actually!"

And it wasn't a lie.  He'd had a very peaceful rest after getting off. But Shuuichi really didn't need to know _that_.

...Why was Shuuichi face so flushed?

"A-ah, I see.  It's just..." He lowered his voice, no one able to hear him over the commotion of their peers but Kokichi.  "This morning, Kiibo mentioned he'd heard, um...  What sounded like your bed hitting the wall?  And you saying my name?"

Never before had Kokichi regretted having the room next to a robot that he did now.  He fought the urge to run far, far away and put on the largest grin he could muster.

"Ooh, is my beloved Saihara getting all hot and bothered?  What does he think I was doing?"  His heartbeat went wild as Shuuichi's face went redder.  What the hell was he doing?  Why hadn't he said he was lying yet?  "Maybe you'd rather it have been you than my pillow?"

_Fuck_ , he thought as the words slipped from his mouth.  The tension was obviously getting to him.  He needed to claim it was a lie now and run off and—

"M-maybe I do."

Oh.  _Oh!_

"You do?"  He quickly reigned in his surprise and forced himself to giggle.  "Well, of course you do!  I'm pretty irresistible, aren't I, _Sai-ha-ra_?"

It was all he could do not to blush as Shuuichi reached across the table and gently placed his hand over Kokichi's.  Yet again, Shuuichi was reaching out to him...

Kokichi took a shaky breath and twisted his hand, threading their fingers together.

...This time, maybe he would let himself take Shuuichi's hand, both physically _and_ proverbially.

"...What exactly did you do with your pillow, anyway?"

Kokichi's giggle was sincere as he squeezed Shuuichi's hand.

"Maybe I can show you..."


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Oumasai+tentacles as a follow-up to the pissfic's tentacle chapter
> 
> Canon-verse, Shuuichi is trans. This follows ch.16 of Let It All Out. It's also a prequel to ch.13 of this fic.

It had taken a lot of promises for favors, but Himiko had delivered on Shuuichi's request.

"They'll only be there for an hour or so, so don't waste time," she warned.  "They should listen to you this time, though."

That was perfect.  All he had to do was get Kokichi to his room—done—and say the words Himiko had told him—also done—and wait a moment, and—

"...Shuuichi, is this the surprise you were talking about?"  Kokichi eyed the tentacles wearily.  Shuuichi decided to put his control to the test—he willed one of the black, wriggling tentacles to lightly stroke Kokichi's cheek.  It did so, leaving a wet trail in its wake.  Kokichi wiped it off with a disgusted expression.  "Maybe you could explain what's going on?"

The briefest twinge of doubt filled Shuuichi.

"I thought it might be fun to use the tentacles if I could control them."

"... _Fun_."  Kokichi gave him a blank stare that made Shuuichi sweat.  After a beat, Kokichi grinned and giggled.  "Wow, my beloved Shuuichi is a real pervert, wanting to ravage me with tentacles!"

"Wait, it's not—!"

"Good thing that sounds just interesting enough to make me want to try it!"

Relief washed over Shuuichi, and in response, he had one tentacle wrap itself around Kokichi's ankle, testing his reaction.  Kokichi kept their eyes locked, his expression saying " _Do your worst.  Surprise me._ "

As before, there were six tentacles in all.  Another wrapped around Kokichi’s other ankle, while two more slithered up his body to take his wrists.  Shuuichi made sure they were firm, but gentle.

"If you want to stop, say..."  He paused, thinking about it.  They'd never really needed a safeword before, but for something like magical tentacles from the void, he thought the situation called for it.  "Cat."

Kokichi rolled his eyes, but he nodded all the same.  Shuuichi didn't care if Kokichi thought it was silly—the word wasn't likely to ever come up, and it was short.  It would work.

"Sure you're not just thinking with your pussy?"  Shuuichi frowned, and one of the tentacles whipped Kokichi's ass, just hard enough to make Kokichi yelp.  "I was just kidding, jeez!  Take a joke, Shuuichi!"

Used to Kokichi's crude, teasing mouth and supposing it was true—he _was_ having tentacles ravage his boyfriend, after all—he had the tentacle rub Kokichi's ass in apology.  Not that Kokichi couldn't use a good spanking, but that was an activity for another day.  Now the tentacle slid down his ass, between his legs, rubbing up against his cock.  Kokichi let out a stuttering moan and the tentacle moved back and forth, creating delicious friction against his growing erection.

Shuuichi wasn't sure he'd ever been so wet.

The first time had been terrifying, seeing Kokichi trying to act so casual when he'd been so scared.  But now Shuuichi held power over the tentacles, and Kokichi held power over the entire scene.  This was _hot_ , and he had to stop himself from rubbing his dripping pussy right through his pants as he watched.

"Do you like that, Kokichi?" he asked, knowing the answer already.  It was written all over his face.  "Or should I have them stop?  I don't want you peeing yourself again."

The teasing remark made Kokichi shoot him a glare, but after the pussy joke, he didn't say anything.  Shuuichi, figuring they were even now, had the last tentacle work in tandem with the one at his crotch to pull Kokichi's pants down, his obnoxiously bright boxers following.  Kokichi's erection sprang free, and a tentacle rubbed against it, wrapping loosely around it as it moved.  The last one slid up the crack of his ass.

" _Shuuichi_..."   The way Kokichi moaned his name was too much—Shuuichi’s hands twitched, desperately wanting to touch himself to the sight of his boyfriend grinding against the tentacle on his cock.  "Hey, aren't you going to have it fuck my ass?'

"Do you want it to?"  He hadn't really planned on it, not really knowing what the tentacles were made of or where they resided when they weren't summoned.  Was that even safe?  He really wasn't sure he wanted anything shoved in any of his holes that wasn't Kokichi's cock.  At least he knew where _that_ had been.  "I'm not sure that's really safe..."

"But look, they're self lubricating!"  Kokichi seemed into the tentacles now that he knew they wouldn't hurt him.  Maybe a little _too_ much.  He didn't want his boyfriend catching some eldritch disease.  "Come on, Shuuichi, _fuck me_!"

The words filled Shuuichi body with desire.  God, how many times had he imagined that he could fill Kokichi's ass?  Too many, probably.  He'd even considered going to Miu for help, knowing that if anyone could make him something resembling a functional packer while they were trapped, she'd be the only one.  His nerves always got to him though. But now he had all these tentacles under his control, and if Kokichi _really_ wanted it...

"You're absolutely sure you want me to do that?"

" _Yes!_ "

That was all Shuuichi needed to hear—the slick tentacle moved down the curve of Kokichi's ass, slithering between his cheeks and poking softly at his entrance.  Kokichi shivered and pressed back against it insistently, a soft moan escaping his lips.  It entered his ass slowly, Shuuichi not daring to take it too fast when Kokichi hadn't been prepped for such a thing.  The lubrication helped though, and soon Kokichi had enough of the tentacle up his ass to have him giggling happily.

"Shuuichi, that's enough.  Start moving it, please!"  To hear Kokichi actually say _please_ let him know that Kokichi was enjoying himself immensely.  He willed the tentacle to pull out, _almost_ completely, but not quite.  Then it slid back in, much easier this time.  Kokichi gasped as it began to thrust slowly in and out of him.  He looked almost blissful as the tentacle filled his ass, and it was equal parts arousing and frustrating.  If only he could give Kokichi that.  If only he—

_No_ , he thought, pushing those invasive thoughts aside.  _Kokichi likes my body just the way it is, and if I'm stuck here, it's not going to change. I might not always like it, but I can't keep doing this to myself.  I have to try..._

He resolved himself.  He would have to go to Miu after all.  She didn't need to know why he wanted it, and Kokichi could get her to do it.  She always eyed Kokichi a little too hungrily to say no.

But those were thoughts for later.  Right now he was eyeing his boyfriend hungrily enough, and with a deep breath, he let his hand wander down to do just the thing he'd earlier denied himself.  Well, no more.  Kokichi was getting to have his fun with the tentacles, and he wasn't going to stop himself from getting some pleasure out of the delectable show he was getting.  He began to rub himself through his pants, the friction from the fabric feeling heavenly against his clit.  If he couldn't have Kokichi's cock rutting against him—or inside him, with Kokichi's expert fingers teasing his clit until he wanted to _scream_ —then this was the next best thing.

"Oh, does my beloved Shuuichi like the show?"  Kokichi giggled breathily, the tentacles around his appendages probably being the only thing keeping him upright as the tentacle up his ass started moving faster in response to Shuuichi's lust.  He would have apologized for not realizing what he was doing if it wasn't obvious that Kokichi was enjoying it.  Still, he gave a silent apology by having the tentacle near his cock rut against him faster.  "A-ah!  I'm not going to last if you keep doing that!"

"Isn't that the point?" Shuuichi asked, knowing he wasn't far from cumming himself.  Kokichi looked so hot like that, getting fucked and frotted at the same time, drool beginning to spill from the corners of his mouth.  Shuuichi's hand moved faster, his breathing growing labored.  He was close, so close!  Just a little more...

The inky tentacles were unrelenting as Shuuichi's orgasm approached, thrusting and twisting and pulsing.  Kokichi's moans were loud and needy, his cock was aching and dripping, and he was obviously close himself.  Shuuichi couldn't think of anything but the sight before him; the utter treat of seeing the boy he cared for so much getting overloaded with pleasure.

Shuuichi's body jerked as his climax hit, his hand still moving as he rode out his orgasm to the fullest.  Standing on trembling legs, he stayed as focused on the tentacles as he could, having the one in Kokichi's ass wiggle around.  When Kokichi let out a pleasured cry, he knew he'd found his prostate.  He kept the tentacle hitting that spot as it thrust steadily, the one around his cock wrapping around it and jerking it.  Shuuichi knew that was too much—he was planning on it.

"Shuuichi, it's too good!  I'm going to cum!"

"Then do it."  He took a few shaky steps forward until he could reach out and cup the side of Kokichi's face tenderly.  "Cum for me, Kokichi."

That was apparently the tipping point; cum shot from his cock, landing on the tentacle still around him.  He was a panting, drooling mess, and Shuuichi's clit was already twitching in excitement again.  He reigned himself in, focusing solely on removing the tentacles one by one.  First was the one in his ass, which slowly slipped out with an audible _pop_.  Then the cum-covered one around his cock retreated, followed shortly by the ones on his ankles, then finally his wrists.  Kokichi's body slumped forward, and Shuuichi drew his arms around him, stroking his hair affectionately with one hand.

Kokichi stayed cuddled against him for quite some time, and neither noticed as the tentacles returned to the void from which they'd sprung.  Kokichi's flaccid cock was still hanging out, and his pants were still down around his ankles, but that really didn't matter.  It wasn't like there was anyone around to judge them for not being very inclined to clean up right away.  Shuuichi didn't think he'd care at the moment even if someone _was_.

"...Thank you."

"I think I should be thanking you.  This was my idea after all."  Kokichi pulled away just enough to look Shuuichi in the eyes, and there was no mistaking the legitimate gratitude in them.  "You really liked that, didn't you?  Having that tentacle inside of you?"

"A-ah, yes, but I don't mean..."  Shuuichi had to stop himself from chuckling at the alarmed expression on Kokichi's face.  "It doesn't matter, you know?  I love you just like you are."

"I know."  And he did, he really did.  Kokichi would have gotten bored and left him if he didn't honest care for him.  "But you know that I want to be able to do that just as much as you want it, right?  I was thinking...  Maybe if we went to Iruma...?"

"You want her to make you a fake dick?"  Kokichi sounded intrigued at the thought.  Odd as it was, Kokichi and Miu got along well, even if most of their interactions tended to be Kokichi insulting her and Miu getting off on it.  It was weird, but he didn't see anything worth getting jealous over.  Kokichi made it clear where his loyalties lay.  "I don't trust her not to go overboard, but if you tell me what you want, I can design the schematics and she can make it.  She _is_ good at following directions, and everything she's made for me has worked perfectly..."

It was clear Kokichi respected her work, even if his words to her didn't reflect it.  Kokichi didn't praise anyone without meaning it.  Not without saying it to their face and ending it with "That was a lie!" at least.

"...I'd like that."

Kokichi's smile was sincere as he leaned up and gently kissed Shuuichi's lips.

"Then we'll find a way to make her do it without telling anyone.  She's so thick she probably won't even know why you want it anyway!"

She'd want payment, of course, but they could worry about that later.  Right now, he was content with helping Kokichi fix his clothes and then leading him to the bed to cuddle.  If this worked, then tentacles wouldn't be necessary ever again!

...Though Shuuichi wouldn't deny he'd surely be touching himself to the memory for years to come.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kokichi in thigh highs.
> 
> HPA AU-verse

Shuuichi didn't know much about fashion, nor did he really care.  He was content to leave that sort of thing to his friends and his boyfriend, trusting that someone would tell him if he committed some terrible faux pas.  What he did know, however, was that Kokichi looked cute in everything he'd ever seen him wear, and there were an exorbitant amount of things that made him look ridiculously sexy.  Often times, he didn't even realize he'd be turned on by Kokichi's clothes until the first time he saw his lover in them.

So he might not understand fashion, but he was beginning to realize he had some sort of clothing kink.  Kokichi in panties, Kokichi in miniskirts, Kokichi in lingerie...

And now, apparently, Kokichi in thigh high stockings.

"That's new."  Kokichi looked down at his legs and nodded, as if he had to think about whether his clothes were new or not.  His pleased grin at Shuuichi's reaction gave him away.  "...I didn't think showing _less_ of your skin would be so... sexy."

"It's Grade A absolute territory!"  Shuuichi had no idea what that meant, but he nodded anyway.  "Less is more, you know?"

Shuuichi's eyes focused in on the scant inches of pale, smooth skin.  Kokichi's thighs were appealing no matter what, but to see such a small amount of flesh between the top of his stockings and the bottom of his skirt...

"Yes, it is.  It definitely is."

Kokichi giggled and grabbed Shuuichi's hand, guiding it to rest on that small band of visible skin.  He leaned in and murmured into Shuuichi's ear, "Is my beloved's pussy getting wet over my thigh highs?  Does anything in my wardrobe _not_ turn you on?"

The teasing words were truthful to any almost embarrassing degree.  Why did he have to have such strange turn-ons?  Though, he supposed, the clothing one was the _less_ embarrassing one to admit to.

"You must own some ugly socks or something."  Kokichi giggled, and Shuuichi knew it wasn't true anyway.  Even Kokichi's socks were all quite pretty, though there was nothing sexy about them.  At least, he certainly hoped he wasn't so far gone as to be turned on by plain old ankle socks.  "Besides, aren't you trying to turn me on?  Did you buy those just because you thought I'd like them?"

"Not _just_ because of you!" Kokichi insisted, clicking his tongue disapprovingly.  "Don't _you_ think highly of yourself!  I thought they'd make me look super cute!  And if you so happen to like them too, all the better!  But I'm not going to wear something ugly just because _you_ like it."

Shuuichi rolled his eyes, knowing that Kokichi was acting that way just for the fun of it.  He didn't take any of his words to heart, instead running his hand further up Kokichi's thigh, under his skirt.  All of the mock anger on Kokichi's face disappeared the instant Shuuichi brushed his hand over Kokichi's panties.  _He was hard_.

"You make fun of me for getting wet, and you're erect?  How _terrible_ , Kokichi."  He squeezed Kokichi's clothed erection, loving the moan he got for his efforts.  "What a lewd boyfriend I have."

They were words that got thrown at him far too often, and getting to say them for once was fun.  Kokichi didn't deny the teasing accusation though, only nodding and bucking his hips into Shuuichi's hand.  As he squeezed and pet Kokichi, he felt a hand at his crotch, beginning to rub his clit through his pants.  He shivered, leaning down to capture Kokichi's lips on his as they got each other off through their clothes.

Kokichi eventually broke the kiss and all but pushed Shuuichi against the edge of his bed, climbing into his lap and bringing their hips together, still completely clothed.  The fabric added delicious friction as Kokichi rutted against him, bringing their lips back together in a deep, messy kiss.  Shuuichi moved his hips to match Kokichi's rhythm, and it didn't take long to feel his orgasm sneak up.  He focused on the breathtaking feeling, picturing how cute Kokichi's cock must have looked under his skirt, straining against his panties as it hit Shuuichi's clit over and over and—

"Shuuichi!  Hurry up and cum!  I can't hold on much longer!  My dick feels too good!"

Kokichi's desperate voice was the tipping point—he gasped into the kiss as he came, his boxers getting even wetter than they had been.  Kokichi was soon following suit, moaning a little louder than he probably should have as he thrust a few more times, riding out his orgasm as he shot his cum into his panties.

Kokichi slumped against him as they came down from their high, pressing affectionate little kisses all over his face.  Shuuichi let him do as he pleased, content with running his fingers through Kokichi's soft hair.

"I love you," he whispered, not saying it for any reason other than it was true, and he felt Kokichi should hear it.

"A-ah...  I..."  Kokichi giggled softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Shuuichi's lips.  "I love you too, of course.  I'll never love anyone as much as my beloved Shuuichi."

Shuuichi smiled as Kokichi hugged him close, burying his face into Shuuichi's shoulder.  He really did love Kokichi _so_ much more than he ever would have thought possible.  And with the end of their third year at Hope's Peak Academy quickly coming to a close, it was time for him to really consider their future together.

He contemplated the image of Kokichi's hand.  Specifically, his ring finger.  He wondered—silver or gold?

Maybe he didn't know much about fashion, but he found himself very excited to think about putting a ring on Kokichi's finger.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Shuuichi wanting vanilla sex, Kokichi wanting kinky sex, and Kaede and Rantarou giving them advice.
> 
> (yes, the disagreement was over exactly what you think it was over lol)

Shuuichi had a problem, and that problem was Kokichi Ouma.

The two of them had been together for a while, and honestly, things were going well between them.  Sure, Kokichi's lying and teasing could cross the line, but he was amazingly rather quick to apologize.  _Only_ to Shuuichi, but it was a start.

The problem was the fact that Kokichi was far more... _adventurous_ in bed than Shuuichi was always comfortable with.

"Well, have you told him?  Ouma really cares about you, so I just can't see him getting upset with you over that!"

Part of Shuuichi couldn't believe that he was confiding his relationship fears to Kaede, but she had become his closest friend, and if there was anyone he could talk about this with, it was her.  He nodded at her question, a bit hesitantly.

"Technically?  He mentioned wanting to do..."  God, he just couldn't say _that_ to Kaede, no matter how close they were.  "... _something_ , and I might have been a little flustered?  I, ah...  I might have asked him why he can't just be happy having sex without needing to do something odd each time?"

He knew he'd said the wrong thing to Kokichi even before Kaede winced, but he was glad she agreed he'd messed up.

" _Ouch_.  Kinkshaming your own boyfriend, Saihara?  That's kind of harsh, don't you think?"  He groaned pitifully, and she reached over to pat his shoulder.  "Oh, don't be like that.  He didn't break up with you, so he couldn't be _too_ mad.  Ouma just likes to spice things up!  I'm sure he doesn't mean to imply he's bored with you.  He's just... _Ouma_."

Admittedly, Shuuichi had been frustrated that Kokichi seemed to be implying that sex was getting dull if he wanted to do all kinds of crazy, kinky things.  He knew Kaede was right—Kokichi just liked to try new things and had a sense of adventure and little to no shame—but it still stung.  Would Kokichi _actually_ leave him if he didn't want to do the things Kokichi proposed?  He hoped not, but he still worried.

"I know.  I tried apologizing, but he ran off and told me he'd go see Amami if I was going to be a jerk."  He wasn't worried about what that could mean; Rantarou was the only other one who tended to be able to handle Kokichi in large amounts.  And Shuuichi was quite certain Kiibo would _learn_ how to do a rocket punch if Kokichi ever made a move on Rantarou.  "I was hoping that talking to you would help me know what to say when he calms down.  I just don't want to upset him anymore than I already have."

Kokichi tried not to show it—and most people were completely fooled—but Shuuichi knew that Kokichi wasn't always as confident as he pretended.  Shuuichi tried his best to be supportive and caring, even when Kokichi was on his worst behavior.  Shuuichi could still see a marked improvement in his behavior from the start of their imprisonment; Kokichi was lying a little less, being a bit nicer to everyone, opening up to Shuuichi more.

The last thing Shuuichi wanted to do was hurt Kokichi enough to ruin all of his progress.  Kokichi had worked too hard for that.

"I think you're overthinking things."  Kaede gave him a kind, comforting smile.  "Ouma might lie a lot, but he still values honesty in other people.  Just tell him why you feel the way you do, let him tell you why _he_ feels the way _he_ does, and come to a compromise.  You two are good for each other, you know?  You wouldn't want to throw that away over _sex_ , right?"

"No, of course not."  The sex was _really_ good, but he would give it up to keep Kokichi at his side, no questions asked.  "...Thank you, Akamatsu.  I appreciate your help."

She assured him it was no problem as he rose to his feet, determination written on his face.  A compromise...  Yes, he could handle that.  Though, first he had to _find_ Kokichi...

\---

"Can you _believe_ the nerve?  _Odd_.  How dare he!"  God, it _stung_.  He wouldn't tell Rantarou that, but it really did.  Was it such a crime to want to share new experiences with the guy he loved?  He knew things about Shuuichi that no one else did.  Not Kaede, not Kaito, _him_.  Weren't they close enough for Shuuichi to want to try different things with him?  And to imply he was unhappy!  He _hated_ other people implying they knew how he felt, even if it _was_ his beloved Shuuichi.  "I can't believe him...  Amami, are you listening?"

"You're pretending that you're mad at Saihara and not having a crisis because you're hurt and afraid he's going to think less of you for your interests.  Yes, I've got it."  Kokichi scowled at him, but Rantarou was too busy picking through multiple bottles of nail polish to pay attention.  And holding them up to Kiibo's face to compare the shades to Kiibo's eyes.  God, at least he and Shuuichi weren't _that_ bad.  "Look Ouma, I'm not sure what the problem is, honestly."

"Amami!  I'm having serious relationship problems here, and you're not taking things seriously!  Can't you and Kiiboy—" He was cut off by both of them turning their best unimpressed stares on him.  Rantarou had that creepy, intense look on his face, and it took all of Kokichi's willpower not to shiver.  "Kiibo, jeez, _fine_.  Can't you two just stop being sappy for _three seconds_ and help me?"

Rantarou's face went back to normal, and he chuckled as he set down the tiny bottle and picked up another instead.  "Ouma, if I thought you actually had a problem, I'd give you my undivided attention.  But you're overreacting.  Saihara just got freaked out.  He's _shy_ , Ouma, you know that.  What did you ask him about doing anyway?  _Was_ it odd?"

"...Maybe."  Rantarou laughed, and Kiibo rolled his eyes.  "Stop it!  I came here for help, not for you both to laugh at me!"

Didn't they understand how hard it was for him to get comfortable enough to confide in someone?  Well, perhaps Rantarou did, because he immediately sobered, offering Kokichi a kind, soft smile instead.

"We're not making fun of you, Ouma, I promise.  Just take a deep breath and think things through.  Would Saihara _really_ be upset with you, even if you _did_ ask him about something he wasn't into?"

"...No."

"Did you even allow Saihara to apologize, or did you come here before he had the chance?"  God, why did Kiibo even have to be there?  He was becoming far less naive now that he was dating Rantarou.  "I thought so.  Ouma, is it not beneficial for you and Saihara to find middle ground?  You already inspire him to take more chances, and he has done a remarkable job at keeping you reigned in.  Could that not extend to the bedroom as well?"

There was something that didn't sit right with Kokichi when it came to getting relationship advice from _Kiibo_ , but Rantarou was nodding approvingly, and while he hated to admit it, it _was_ good advice.  Perhaps he would have gotten a better response if he'd started smaller than...  Well, it didn't really matter, did it?

Great, now the robot made him feel worse than he already did, and if he said anything, Rantarou would get upset.  Why couldn't someone just be on his side?

"...Ouma, I don't know what you're thinking right now, but I'm sure you're letting your anxiety get the best of you.  Saihara isn't mad at you.  He'll understand as long as you try to understand him too.  Just go find him and try to come to a compromise.  Unless you'd rather I teach _you_ to paint nails too?"

"No thanks!  I'll just go find my beloved Saihara, since you two are no help!"  He wasn't sure if they'd hear his quiet _thank you_ as he fled Rantarou's room, but he was pretty sure two voices chorus out, _You're welcome!_ God, they were too sappy.

He paid them no more mind, resolve filling him.  He was going to find Shuuichi and make everything right, he swore it.

\---

"Ouma!  There you are!"  Kokichi stopped short, and Shuuichi all but ran to him, smiling warmly when he was met with an excited grin rather than the cold shoulder.  "I'm sorry, I should never have said that.  There was nothing wrong with your idea, I'm just—"

Kokichi reached up and placed a finger on his lips, and though he was grinning widely, there was a hint of hesitation in his eyes.

"My beloved Saihara doesn't have to apologize!  I..."  Some of that fake cheer Kokichi always played up disappeared, leaving him looking far more subdued that anyone but Shuuichi himself often saw.  "I made you uncomfortable and then got upset that you thought I was gross.  _I'm_ sorry.  I _still_ keep running away..."

Shuuichi didn't care that they were in the middle of the hallway and anyone could walk by and see them—he cupped the side of Kokichi's cheek, leaning down and pressing their lips together.  It was a simple kiss, but Shuuichi hoped Kokichi understood the emotions behind it all the same.

When the broke apart, Kokichi looked a little dazed, and Shuuichi felt his heart beat a little faster.

"I know you weren't trying to insinuate you found having sex with me _boring_ , so yes, I do need to apologize.  I jumped to conclusions.  I just know that you hate to be bored, and I was afraid maybe that meant I wasn't pleasing you.  I'm sorry."

"I'll _never_ get bored of you."

The sentiment warmed Shuuichi's heart, and he placed a small kiss to Kokichi's forehead.  It was adorable how unaffected Kokichi was by sexual things, but a tiny kiss on the head made him flush.

"And I don't mind if we try new, ah, _kinks_.  If there's anyone I trust to do those things with, it's you.  Just...  Perhaps we can start smaller than... _that_."  He still couldn't even _think_ it.  "Maybe _eventually_ , but not yet."

"That's fine!  I'd never make my beloved Saihara do anything he wasn't comfortable doing!"

And there it was—everything was back as it should be.  Shuuichi couldn't believe they'd even gotten into all this emotional turmoil over p—

"Saihara?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think about spanking me?"

Heat immediately pooled between Shuuichi's legs, and before he knew what he was doing, he was tugging Kokichi back towards the dorms.  Kokichi giggled and threaded their fingers together as they hurried to find some privacy.  It looked like they'd found their compromise after all.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Public sex
> 
> (The requester didn't specify if they wanted Shuuichi cis or trans, so... I wrote two fills! Next time I update I'll post one that takes place in the HPA au)

"Saihara! Let's do something _fun_!"

Shuuichi wasn't sure this was really going to be _fun_ , though Kokichi's bobbing erection seemed to indicate that _he_ certainly did.  Still, Shuuichi had agreed to it, and it wasn't as if he wasn't hard too...

"Isn't it _exciting_?" Kokichi asked, his eyes not leaving Shuuichi's cock as he pulled it out of his boxers.  They only had their pants down enough to try this little game of theirs.  "Someone could walk down this hall any moment and catch you fucking me."

"You don't need to remind me," Shuuichi muttered, though he wasn't really irritated.  Except maybe with himself for being too horny to be the voice of reason.  "I'd almost think you _want_ to be caught..."

Kokichi didn't confirm or deny a thing, merely giggling and turning around, bracing himself against the wall.  Shuuichi supposed that it didn't matter and let him elude the question for the time being, instead sliding a finger up Kokichi's ass, not shocked to find it already dripping with lube.  Kokichi had obviously been quite confident that he'd say yes to this.

Kokichi was able to read him a little _too_ well sometimes.

"It seems like you're ready for me.  It's unlike you to not want my fingers inside of you."

He couldn't see Kokichi's face, but the flush that came to the back of his neck and the tips of his ears betrayed his shrug.  "They're fine, but I thought we should get right into the real fun part!"

Shuuichi couldn't help but think that translated to, " _I know you aren't completely comfortable with getting caught, so though I very much love foreplay, let's move straight into the main event._ "

"Just fine?  Should I let you prepare yourself every time then?"

Kokichi strained his neck to glare at Shuuichi.  Shuuichi couldn't feel too bad when Kokichi teased him _all the time_.

"Saihara!  Just fuck me already!"  Shuuichi grabbed his cock, obliging his partner.  Kokichi's quiet gasp as Shuuichi entered him with a sharp thrust was intoxicating.  "Ahh, my beloved Saihara's dick is so good!  I've wanted it up my ass for so long!"

"We had sex last night."  The response wasn't as dry as he'd intended; being inside Kokichi just felt too good.  "And that was _hardly_ the first time."

"And I've wanted it back in me ever since you took it out!"  Kokichi giggled softly, moving back against Shuuichi's thrusts.  "Didn't my beloved Saihara miss my ass?"

While it was probably a joke, "Yes" slipped out before Shuuichi could even comprehend what he'd said.  Kokichi froze for a moment, and Shuuichi stopped, hard as it was not to keep plunging into that delicious heat.  "Ouma...?"

"Stupid Saihara..."  Kokichi pulled himself forward, and for a moment, Shuuichi thought that they were done.  But right before the head of Shuuichi’s cock left him, he sank right back onto it, earning him a deep moan for his efforts.  "It's a _little_ hard to do this myself in this position!  Keep going!"

Shuuichi didn't call out Kokichi for his flustered response.  It was actually a bit cute when he couldn't be honest about his feelings, if rather frustrating.  Shuuichi would give him all the time he needed to fully open up.

"My apologies."  He began to move again, his cock very glad to have that wonderful feeling back.  In the back of his mind, he wondered what he'd do it someone _did_ catch them.  Would he stop, or would he just keep fucking Kokichi until they were both satisfied?  He honestly didn't have an answer.  Being with Kokichi always seemed to make him lose his mind a little. "Is this enough?  Or... should I touch you more?"

He accentuated the question by removing one hand from Kokichi's hip and reaching around to rub at the head of his cock.  The pleasured sound that escaped Kokichi was _beautiful_.

"S-Saihara!  If you don't touch me, I swear I'll..."  His weak threat died in his throat as Shuuichi pumped him firmly.  "Shuuichi, I'll cum if you attack my ass and my dick at once!"

Shuuichi didn't point out the contradictions between those two statements.  He didn't think for a moment that Kokichi's warning was a request to stop.  Besides, in this case it was a good thing if they made it a quickie—they _were_ in the middle of the hallway, after all.

"Kokichi..."  He nipped at Kokichi's neck, where his scarf had gone askew and exposed more of his pale skin.  Kokichi's shiver was still noticeable even with his body being pounded into.  "Do you think it would be fun if someone saw you like this?  With my cock up your ass and your dick in my hand?  At my mercy to make you cum?"

The dirty talk was getting easier for him, but he felt a little silly saying it aloud, especially with his voice as breathy as it was from fucking Kokichi.  But it made Kokichi make the most arousing little noises, and Shuuichi would say just about anything to hear them.

"My beloved— _ah_!—Shuuichi thinks highly of himself.  I could cum without you!"

Shuuichi chuckled at his attempt to sound indifferent and aloof, as if Shuuichi couldn't tell what he was doing.  Shuuichi would usually let him get away with it, but seeing Kokichi actually get flustered was a rare treat.

"You _could_.  But would your fingers feel better than my cock?  Would your hand feel as good as mine?  Would you really be satisfied being on your own after having me?"  Before Kokichi could accuse him of being cocky, he pressed a kiss to Kokichi neck, earning him another shiver.  "Because I know I'd never be satisfied on my own anymore.  I only want you Kokichi, no one else.  I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me."

He heard Kokichi's breath hitch, and he wished he could see his face.  Know exactly what he was thinking.  Of course, Kokichi removing one of his hands from the wall and placing it over Shuuichi's was a fairly obvious non-verbal reply.

"...Make me cum, Shuuichi."

Shuuichi had a feeling he didn't just mean from overstimulation.

"Kokichi...   _I love you_."

Kokichi's body jerked under Shuuichi's touch, and he let out the sweet moan as he hit his climax, his cum splattering against the wall.  It was too much to take—Kokichi’s ass tightened around his cock and Shuuichi didn't bother trying to stave off his orgasm, rocking his hips a few more times as he shot his cum into Kokichi.

They stayed in that position for a short while, Shuuichi slowly pulling out once he'd caught his breath.  Kokichi was quick to turn around once he was out, yanking Shuuichi down to kiss him hungrily.  Shuuichi knew they should get their dicks back in their pants, but he'd caught a glimpse of Kokichi's face when he'd turned around, and the unmasked emotion he'd seen...

He kissed Kokichi back with equal passion.  Maybe Kokichi couldn't say the words aloud yet, but Shuuichi got the message loud and clear.

\---

They were eating breakfast the next morning—he remembered Kokichi staying the night in his room and lazily giving each other handjobs before getting ready for the day, and he had to stop himself before he got hard right in front of everyone—when Tenko stood up and made an announcement.

"Tenko does not know who did it, and she doesn't want to know!  But whatever nasty boy defiled the wall outside the library should feel ashamed of himself!  Leaving something like _that_ — _disgusting_!"

Everyone who wasn't very confused by what she meant looked around, as if the culprit would reveal himself.  Kokichi's giggled and peered about, as if he didn't know full well it was his jizz staining the wall.  Shuuichi just hoped his flushed face would be taken as a sign he was embarrassed, not guilty.  He knew they'd forgotten to do something...

Well, whatever.  It didn't matter.  There was no way—

"If there's organic matter left at the scene, I might be able to scan it."

Tenko had never looked as excited for a boy's help as she did with Kiibo in that moment.  Great, Shuuichi thought, his life was over.  Kokichi would be exposed and Shuuichi would go down with him, and everyone would know he was a dirty pervert!

"It was me!"  Shuuichi stared at Kokichi, his mouth agape, as he grinned widely and shot his hand in the air.  "Me and my beloved Saihara were having a tryst in the hall, and—"

"Ouma!  Stop lying!  And don't bring Saihara into it!"

Lectures started pouring in from all sides, and everyone seemed to forget about who did it, just that there was no way it was Shuuichi and Kokichi.  Kokichi shot him a little wink, and while Shuuichi thought it was unfortunate no one believed the two of them were together, he was glad to have the spotlight moved elsewhere.

To think, the one time Kokichi completely told the truth, everyone thought it was a lie...

Well, perhaps that was okay, just this once.  He'd make it up to Kokichi later, for as long as Kokichi would have him.  Which, he hoped, would be a long time to come.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The other fill for public sex, this time with Shuuichi being trans. This is part of my HPA AU!

"This is a terrible idea." Kokichi giggled, his fingers at Shuuichi's belt.  "We're going to get caught."

"The illustrious leader of DICE never gets caught," he declared, seeming to believe his words one hundred percent.  Somehow, Shuuichi doubted public sex had ever been a thing DICE had been accused of, and he knew his fiancée had a long list of charges against him.  God, he'd never live it down if anyone at the station knew he'd had sex in public, let alone with the leader of the biggest thorn in the precinct's side.  "Don't worry, my beloved, we won't get caught!"

Shuuichi wanted to believe him, but he still thought it was a bad idea to have sex in the men's fitting room at the mall.  True, the place was expensive enough that the rooms were completely enclosed, but still.  There were people shopping on the other side of the door, potentially waiting innocently for this room to try something on, and they were about to defile it...

But he didn't protest as Kokichi lifted up his skirt and freed his erection from his panties.

Shuuichi couldn't deny that he'd gotten wet the moment Kokichi had tugged on his arm and pointed at the open dressing room, a leering grin on his face.  It was an expression Shuuichi knew all too well.  This was something they'd never done, but it was, he supposed, on the tame end of public sex.

"Oh, Shuuichi should bend over in front of the mirror!  That would be _so_ hot!"

Shuuichi took a deep breath and nodded, walking the short distance to the full length mirror against the wall.  Sex against a mirror wasn’t a thing they'd ever done either, and he knew it was a thing he wouldn't have been able to even _try_ when he was younger.  But now...  He supposed he could give it a shot.

He pulled down his pants and boxers, letting them pool at his ankles, then leaned over and placed his hands on either side of the glass to brace himself.  He could see Kokichi behind him, admiring the view of his exposed ass and swollen lips. After a moment, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a condom, ripping it open and shoving the foil back in his pocket before rolling it over his erection.  Leave it to his horny boyfriend to be ready for any occasion.

Kokichi approached him, lining his cock up with Shuuichi's pussy and sliding in with practiced ease.  Shuuichi bit down on his lip to hold back a moan as his fiancée got settled; even with as often as they had sex, and for as long as they'd been having it, he never got tired of the feeling of having Kokichi's cock in him.  Kokichi reached down and let his fingers teasingly run over his clit, and while he very much remembered the core reason for his initial adversity to sex, he certainly no longer felt as if Kokichi would ever shun him for his body.  He could barely remember why he'd been hesitant in the first place.

"Shuuichi always feels so good," Kokichi crooned, his other hand rubbing little circles as Shuuichi’s hip.  "I landed the best man in the world!"

Such praise always made Shuuichi feel pleasantly warm inside.  He tried to ignore his own flushed face in the mirror and instead focus on the arousing expression Kokichi wore.  God, he looked so sexy dolled up like he was.  Like he always was.  Alright, maybe he was terribly biased, but Kokichi was just plain fucking _hot_.  "I think that's my line."

"Who says we can't both be the best?"  Kokichi giggled and finally began to move his hips.  He knew all the right moves to make Shuuichi feel good—the right angles for any position, the best places to touch, the perfect things to say.  Shuuichi boasted such knowledge as well, and he tried to imagine how he would have reacted if he'd been told as a freshman at Hope's Peak that one day he and Kokichi would be seasoned lovers.  "Is my beloved getting distracted?  You'd better be thinking about me!"

Kokichi stopped touching his clit to lift up his face.  Shuuichi saw his own flushed face, aroused and desperate for Kokichi.  It was a little embarrassing, but Kokichi looked pleased to have his attention back to the current situation.

"Of course it's you.  It’s always you."  He moved his hips back against Kokichi, wanting to drive his cock deeper into his pussy.  "It will never be anyone _but_ you."

"Aah, and there's no one for me but my beloved Shuuichi!"  Kokichi wasn't one to get flustered easily, but his cheeks were a little too red to be just from arousal.  "Shuuichi is so good to me!  I don't even deserve him!"

The overly cheerful words caught Shuuichi off guard even with as close as he was to cumming.  Some days were better for Kokichi than others—Shuuichi knew very personally and intimately how that felt—but he always hid it well until he got overstimulated.  Say, from sex.  In public.

"Kokichi..."  Anything he could have said was cut short as Kokichi rubbed at his clit in tight little circles.  Okay, so he didn't want to talk about it while they were fucking in a dressing room.  Fair enough.  "I'm close.  I'll cum soon if you keep that up."

The warning was completely ignored, as he knew it would be.  Kokichi's touch was no longer teasing, and with as erratic as his thrusts were becoming, Shuuichi knew he must be close too.  Honestly, as good as it felt, he was glad; the last thing he wanted was for someone to knock on the door and ask what was taking so long.

Shuuichi let his gaze slide down the mirror, watching Kokichi's cock slide in and out of him, Kokichi fingers touching his throbbing clit.  God, it was too much—!

Shuuichi bit down on his lip to keep from crying out as his orgasm hit him, his juices making Kokichi's cock even slicker before running down his thighs.  He brought his gaze back up to Kokichi, their eyes meeting through the mirror.

"I love you," he murmured, his voice still thick.  "Oh Kokichi, _I love you_."

Kokichi's hips jerked once, twice, thrice—his body was trembling as he emptied himself into Shuuichi, a delicious little whine escaping him as he came.  Knowing they didn't have time to bask in the afterglow, Kokichi didn't wait long to pull out, removing the wet condom off his flaccid cock and tying it off.

Shuuichi straightened up and winced as he thought about having to put his boxers back on with his thighs still wet, but Kokichi had apparently planned this all out, fishing a tissue out of his pocket.  Shuuichi thankfully accepted it, drying himself and shaking his head when Kokichi took it back and wrapped the condom in it before shoving the whole thing back in his pocket.  Better than leaving the evidence of their crime around, he supposed.

He was buckling his belt and about to say something about Kokichi corrupting him, when his eyes caught something in the corner of the room, hanging on the ceiling.  The blinking red light almost gave him a heart attack.

"Kokichi!  There's a camera!"

Kokichi didn't even look up from straightening his skirt.  "Yep!  Didn’t you see the signs outside that warned you the room was being monitored for theft?"

Shuuichi had never wanted to throttle Kokichi as much as he did now.

"And you still wanted to do that?  Kokichi, I’ll lose my job and we'll go to jail and—"

Kokichi giggled and pressed a finger against Shuuichi’s lips, earning himself a glare.

"Does my beloved Shuuichi really think I hadn't thought ahead?  You remember Ken, right?"  Shuuichi's mind cycled through the members of DICE he'd met, landing on a tall, lean young man a few years older than them.  Blond hair, blue eyes.  Very fashionable.  He nodded.  "He's owns this place.  I asked him to cut the feed when he saw us come in."

Shuuichi wasn't sure he was particularly pleased to learn Kokichi had asked one of his followers to allow his boss and his boss's fiancée to have sex in his store, but it was certainly better than being filmed.  At least everyone in DICE was aware of their relationship, but it was still embarrassing to think about the conversation Kokichi and Ken must have had.

"...Okay.  Okay.  _Fine_.”  He really didn’t want to get into it.  Not now.  Maybe when he wasn’t so nerved up.  “Do you want to actually try your clothes on now?"

Kokichi giggled and snatched the clothes he'd hung up when they'd first entered the room.  "Nope, I tried these on earlier.  I'm ready to go!"

Shuuichi wasn't remotely surprised when Kokichi flung open the door and marched out, not caring if anyone saw them leave together.  Shuuichi followed quickly, keeping his head down.  If anyone was giving them knowing looks, he didn't want to see it.  He wanted to remain blissfully unaware.

"Ouma!  Did you and Detective Saihara have fun?"

Shuuichi froze as the words hit his ears, and he looked up to see Ken approach them.  Kokichi smiled widely and nodded.  "Of course!  Thanks for letting us use the room.  Don't worry, we didn't leave anything behind."

God, Shuuichi just wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

"Anything for you, boss!"  Ken turned to Shuuichi and gave him a kind smile.  "And anything for the guy who makes my boss so happy."  He clapped his hands together excitedly, sparing either of them needing to respond to the sentiment.  At least Kokichi looked a bit flustered now too.  "Now, let's get these clothes rung up!  I still need to turn the security camera back on!"

As they paid for the clothes and left the shop, Shuuichi couldn't help but feel as if his face would never go back to its normal color.  But when Kokichi's hand sought his, he found that he really couldn't say that he regretted the experience.  It had been rather fun, in fact.

"Hey."  He squeezed Kokichi hand comfortingly, not forgetting his little outburst in the dressing room.  "Let's stop at the cafe on the way home.  I think you could use some tea."

"...Yeah, okay.  And shortcake?"  Shuuichi wanted to lecture him about getting something healthier, but he nodded all the same.  "And can we have pancakes for dinner tonight?"

"Alright.  But we're eating healthy tomorrow."

"Shuuichi is so _mean_!"

Shuuichi rolled his eyes at Kokichi teary eyes, which were gone in a flash, leaving him with just a sincere smile.

Shuuichi had never seen anything so lovely.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't EXACTLY a request, but a certain someone mentioned to me that she liked fics about pools...
> 
> This is part of my HPA AU, and they're late second year here.

Shuuichi didn't think this was the greatest idea, but Kokichi had gone through so much trouble picking all those locks _and_ sneaking in to disable security cameras _and_ making sure people who might catch them were otherwise occupied that he couldn't turn down this opportunity.

"Come on, my beloved Shuuichi, let's go swim!"

Shuuichi allowed himself to be ushered inside the large pool room, the scent of chlorine immediately washing over him.  He wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything.  He really did like swimming, but he hadn't done it in ages.  Throughout middle school and his first year at Hope's Peak it had been because he wasn't about to wear a girl's bathing suit and flashing his peers was frowned upon, and in his second year it had been because he didn't want everyone seeing his scars.  Now, with third year fast approaching, he thought he should get used to it.  Everyone was aware of the meaning behind his scars, and they'd faded nicely.  But still, baby steps.  He'd finally change in front of his peers—well, his top only—but to be exposed for so long was different.  Trying this with just Kokichi, who knew his entire body intimately, was a good start.

"Y-yes, let's."

Kokichi locked the doors behind them and immediately started stripping down to his swim shorts, which hadn't seen much use throughout school either.  He'd told Kokichi he didn't have to _not_ swim just because of him, but Kokichi had insisted he was fine.  Shuuichi tried not to feel guilty; he would at least go down to the pool with him and read in one of the deck chairs while Kokichi swam with Rantarou.  Sometimes Kiibo would be there too, and he'd chat with him instead.  But he always secretly wanted to join Kokichi in the pool.

Shuuichi took off his shirt and set it down where it wouldn't get wet.  His hands paused at his belt.  He felt foolish—Kokichi knew what was under his pants; how his swim trunks wouldn't be filled out in the same way the other boys' did.  Kokichi didn't care.  So why did he still feel so anxious?

"Shuuichi, if you don't want to do this, you don't have to."  Shuuichi's head snapped up at the sound of Kokichi's voice so close to him.  Without realizing it, his boyfriend had come to stand before him, looking up at him with concerned eyes.  "We can go back to the dorms if you want.  I can sneak us in anytime!"

"I'm being stupid," he muttered, Kokichi frowning the moment the words left his mouth.  "We've had sex.  I don't have a single thing to hide from you, and it's not like we're skinny-dipping.  Why am I being like this...?"

"Maybe because we aren't locked away in one of our bedrooms?"  Kokichi placed his hands over Shuuichi's own.  Shuuichi hadn't even realized how badly they were shaking.  "It's okay.  You aren't stupid for feeling this way.  Or at all.  We can leave, it's fine."

Shuuichi didn't doubt that Kokichi meant it.  Kokichi always was fine with taking things at the pace Shuuichi set.  It was like he poured every ounce of patience and selflessness he had into dealing with Shuuichi.  He was a little surprised his classmates didn't blame him for Kokichi's otherwise bad behavior.

"No.  Thank you, but we're swimming."  Kokichi nodded and removed his hands.  Shuuichi resolved himself and unbuckled his belt, making quick work of his pants.  He set all of his clothes together, leaving him in the same state of undress as Kokichi.  "Okay.  Let's, uh, get in the water."

Kokichi nodded distractedly, his eyes running up and down Shuuichi's body.  Shuuichi felt himself blush under the hungry gaze.  "Yeah.  Let's..."

"Kokichi..."  He had to turn around towards the pool, not able to handle the embarrassment of knowing what Kokichi was thinking.  "We're not having sex in the pool, so you'd better stop that before you get hard."

"I know that!"  Kokichi snapped out of his daze and scoffed, marching past Shuuichi and slipping into the water without delay.  "That's dirty.  I wouldn't risk pushing all this nasty water into you and giving you an infection!"

Shuuichi wore a wry smile as he sat down at the edge of the pool and dipped his legs in, getting used to the temperature.  Being after hours, it wasn't as heated as it would be during the day, but it thankfully wasn't _cold_.  After a few moments, he fully submerged himself, dunking under the water and popping right back out.  He pushed his wet hair out of his eyes, only to see Kokichi staring again.

"You've seen me just out of the shower.  Naked.  You've been in the shower _with_ me naked.  What's so exciting about this?"

Kokichi giggled, swimming over to Shuuichi and pressing their bodies together.  Shuuichi sighed; of course he was hard.

"Maybe my beloved is just way too sexy for his own good."

"We just talked about this—"

"I know!  I don't expect us to do that!"  He leaned in and chastely pressed their lips together.  "Just because my dick gets hard doesn't mean I have to jerk it!  It'd fall off if I did that!"

Shuuichi didn't doubt that.

"Fine.  Should we just swim then?"  Kokichi giggled again, pushing away a few feet, then abruptly splashing Shuuichi in the face.  Shuuichi sputtered as he wiped the water away, his laughing boyfriend swimming away.  "Kokichi!"

"Catch me, Shuuichi!"

Shuuichi felt a rush of competitiveness wash over him.  Maybe he hadn't swam in a while, but he'd been fast back in middle school.  He backed up and kicked off, and the chase was on.

\---

"That was so much fun!"  They stood under the shower together in the boy's locker room, washing off the chlorine and who-knew-what-else from the pool.  It was rather nice, being able to exercise so much without getting short of breath.  He felt refreshed!  ...And his boyfriend was horny again.  "Hey, can I stay in your room tonight?"

It was very rare that Kokichi didn't stay in his room those days.  He decided not to play coy and get right to the heart of the matter.

"If you can manage to last until we get back to the dorms I..."  He felt his clit throb as he saw Kokichi's erection bob under the spraying water.  "I wouldn't be opposed to having sex tonight.  Just...  Not in here."

Kokichi's eyes all but sparkled at his words, and he redoubled his efforts to wash off.  Shuuichi did the same, wishing he felt comfortable enough to do something like that.  They were all alone after all, but still, it was hard enough being nude in the boys’ room out in the open.

They washed and dried off, changing back into their dry clothes, with their wet items balled up in a bag Kokichi had brought their towels in.  Then they were sneaking back to the dorms, taking a quick stop for Kokichi to turn the cameras back on.  With any luck, no one would ever know what they'd done.

Before long, they were back in their wing, quietly slipping back into Shuuichi's room.  Kokichi had barely set the bag down when Shuuichi decided to take the initiative and yank his boyfriend towards him, pressing their bodies flush against each other.  While Kokichi's erection had died down again, it was quick to make its return as they kissed, slowly making their way back to the bed.  When it hit the back of Shuuichi's legs, he sat down, pulling Kokichi into his lap.  They made out messily, eventually losing their shirts on the floor.  Shuuichi could feel Kokichi's cock pressing into him, and he had to stop himself from rubbing his clit trough his pants to ease the pressure.

Thankfully, Kokichi decided to help him out.

"Kokichi!"  Lithe fingers pressed against him, teasing the swollen little nub.  It felt so good, but...  "W-wait!  I want...  I want you inside me."

Kokichi moaned at the confession, climbing off Shuuichi's lap to take off his pants.  His hard cock strained against his panties, the leaking tip leaving a noticeable wet spot on the fabric.  Shuuichi stood up as well, kicking his pants off and letting his boxers fall to the floor.  They were wet, but not from his earlier shower.  He swallowed thickly, getting back on the bed and making himself comfortable.  He was wet and aching and wanted Kokichi's cock in him so badly, yet he still couldn't help but feel as if he _shouldn't_.  That he shouldn't enjoy having sex with the body he had.

But Kokichi pulled off his panties, his cock bobbing heavily, and Shuuichi groaned, his clit twitching wildly.  Why did sex have to feel so damn good?

Kokichi opened the bedside table's little dresser and pulled out one of the condoms they'd snatched from the nurse's station.  Then he was on the bed, ripping it open and rolling it down his erection.  Shuuichi felt a little self conscious as his boyfriend turned his attention to him, ready to go.

"Shuuichi, I kind of need access to your pussy if we're going to do this."  He said it as if that was the most normal thing in the world to say to one's boyfriend.  God, Kokichi really was something.  "I mean, unless you've changed your mind, then—"

"N-No, I'm fine."  He spread his legs, giving Kokichi the brightest smile he could manage.  "I want to do this, I really do.  I just..."

"Do you..."  Kokichi stayed where he was, not getting closer just yet.  Instead, he reached out and ran his fingers over Shuuichi wet lips, his gentle touch on Shuuichi's labia making him shiver.  "Hey, you know I like you just the way you are, right?  You could have had a dick or both or be like Kiiboy and have _nothing_ , and I'd still love you.  I love Shuuichi and his body and _anyone_ who has _anything_ to say about that will regret the day they ever dared cross the Ultimate Supreme Leader!"

Shuuichi gave a breathy laugh, still a little surprised whenever Kokichi went all intense on him.  It was kind of hot, honestly.

"I know...  I guess I'm just so used to people thinking I shouldn't like my body..."  He'd been perfectly okay getting top surgery.  He _loved_ it.  But bottom surgery still didn't seem like something he was terribly sold on.  "Is it so bad if I don't want to change it anymore than what I've already done?"

"Nope!"  Kokichi leaned in to press a little kiss to Shuuichi's nose.  When he pulled back, he was grinning widely.  "It's your body, right?  So don't _you_ get to decide what you want to do with it?  I'll support my beloved Shuuichi no matter what."

"...Thank you."  He reached out and grabbed Kokichi's shoulders, urging him forward.  Taking the hint, Kokichi finally scooted ahead, grabbing his cock and positioning it at Shuuichi's entrance.  "What I want right now is for you to fuck me until I see stars, alright?"

While he felt a little silly saying that, it had the intended effect—Kokichi moaned and pressed his hips forward, sliding the head of his cock inside his pussy.  It was hard not to tense up, even with as aroused as he was.  They'd only had sex a few times, but it had felt amazing each and every time.  He had no reason to think it wouldn't this time, so he realized as best he could and nodded.  Kokichi eased his way in, stopping only when his cock was fully inside.

"Shuuichi, your pussy is so warm!  How's my dick?  Does it feel good?"  Shuuichi nodded, not trusting his voice not to crack.  "Aww, not feeling very talkative?  Maybe I should see how much I can make you moan instead?"

He punctuated the question by pulling out right to the head, then pushing right back in.  Then he did it again.  And again.  Shuuichi's thighs trembled as Kokichi teased him with sharp, rhythmless thrusts.  He wondered if he could ever possibly hope to win that little game, but he decided that no, he couldn't.  Not when Kokichi's fingers were dancing over his clit again.

"You win."  He let out a low moan when Kokichi's fingers grew more insistent.  "Please Kokichi, _fuck me_.  I want you so badly."

Kokichi giggled as he immediately found a rhythm that made Shuuichi gasp.  God, he was so good at this!  Shuuichi found his hips rocking forward almost on their own accord, wanting Kokichi deeper inside of him, whether it was possible or not.  He wanted to feel every bit of Kokichi, to taste and touch every inch of his skin.  He wanted so much, and he wanted it all right away!

He tried to force himself to calm down, feeling himself becoming overstimulated.  He just couldn't help it, these feelings were all so new; he'd suppressed his sexuality for so long, not wanting to think about what it meant if he actually got pleasure from things most people didn’t think guys should have.  Now that he had Kokichi, he was beginning to see that what other people thought really didn’t matter.

Who’s business was it if he had a vagina?  Or that he liked Kokichi’s cock in it?  Just his, no one else’s.

Seeing as he'd been hard off and on all evening, Shuuichi doubted that Kokichi would last long, and that was fine—he was so hot, so desperate to cum.  He focused on the sensation of Kokichi's cock filling up his pussy, his talented fingers on his clit, his erotic little noises as his orgasm approached...  There was nothing about Kokichi that turned him _off_ , and he didn't even try to stave off his orgasm as it approached.

"Kokichi," he moaned, his legs hooking behind his hips to try to drive him deeper into his pussy, as it such a thing were even possible.  "It's too good!  I'll...!"

"Then cum," Kokichi giggled, pecking his forehead affectionately.  "I want to see my beloved Shuuichi cum!  It always makes my dick want to melt right in your pussy when I see you cum!"

And when Shuuichi did just that, crying Kokichi's name as his entire body trembled, Kokichi wasn't long after, shooting his cum into the condom.  Shuuichi found that he loved the feeling of Kokichi's last wild thrusts in him as he came—it was much nicer that having to worry about Kokichi pulling out in time and covering him in cum.  He wondered how many condoms they’d go through now that he was getting more comfortable with sex…

Well, he thought as he watched Kokichi pull out and tug the used condom off his softening cock, seeing just how much cum was in it, he supposed it was worth it if he got to have Kokichi inside of him.

"Do you feel better now?"  Kokichi shot him a questioning look as he tossed the condom away and snuggled up at his side.  "You got hard _twice_ at the pool."

"Oh, that!"  Kokichi giggled and laid his head on Shuuichi's chest, getting comfortable.  Shuuichi highly doubted he'd be going back to his own room that night.  "Twice is nothing!  If you had any idea how many boners I've popped for you since we met, you might faint!  You just usually can't tell, or I jack off before you wake up, or in the toilets at lunch, or before I come to your room at night, or—"

"Y-you don't have to."  He could feel Kokichi's questioning eyes on him, and his face flushed hotly.  "Even if we can't have sex, I...  I wouldn't mind helping you get off, if you'd like.  I..."  God, he couldn't believe he was saying this.  "I wouldn't mind having you in my hand or my mouth more often."

Shuuichi could almost see the stars sparkling in Kokichi's eyes at the confession.

"And I'll eat your pussy anytime you want too!  Or I can slip my fingers in you, whatever!  I just love making my beloved feel good!"  He giggled and placed a kiss to Shuuichi's chest, right over a faint scar.  "I love you, Shuuichi, and you deserve everything I can give you and more.  Don't forget that, okay?"

Shuuichi nodded, pulling Kokichi closer.  He didn't doubt the words for even a moment, and he was so happy that he was getting to the point where he was more comfortable with his body to believe them.

He didn't know what higher power had sent Kokichi into his life, but he was forever grateful.

\---

Shuuichi took a deep breath and lowered himself into the pool.  Kokichi was already in it, smiling brightly at him.  Rantarou was beside him, offering his own supportive grin.  At the poolside, safely away from the water, Kiibo did much the same.  He knew there were other students from other classes watching, some who had no idea he was trans, but he blocked them out and submerged himself, popping up to swim next to his boyfriend and best friend.

Kokichi giggled and threw his arms around him, hugging him closely without any concern for the onlookers.

Shuuichi hugged him back, burying his face into Kokichi's wet hair to hide his blush as he felt Kokichi's erection against his leg.

It was nice to see some things never changed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOKICHI!
> 
> I know this is nothing but shameless fluff, but it's Kokichi's birthday and thus he gets to be happy, realistic or not. This takes place in an au setting where they really are stuck there, though how long it's been depends on how old you think they are to begin with.
> 
> Next time I'll be back to requests!

Kokichi Ouma woke up on his eighteenth birthday feeling perfectly normal.  That, of course, meant that he really didn't feel emotionally well at all, but he'd come to live with it.  It was much better now than it had been, when he and the others had first found themselves trapped in the prison school, but that didn't exactly say a whole lot.  He supposed he'd been able to open himself up enough to the point where he wasn't _completely_ friendless, but it didn't change the fact that he was no one's number one.  That everyone loved the one person who he'd truly come to care about, and he would be lucky if he was even _third_ on that person's list.  Why, even on his birthday, couldn’t he just be happ—?

A knock sounded on his door before he could let his self-loathing truly kick in for the day.  He didn't let himself get excited that someone would even remember his birthday, let alone show up so early to wish him a good day.  He took a deep breath as he rolled out of bed, hastily tying his scarf around his neck and slipping on his shoes before answering the door with the biggest, fakest smile he could muster.

"Good morning!" he chirped, very concerned to see Maki of all people standing outside his door.  Of everyone, she hated him the most, and the feeling was rather mutual.  Nothing good ever came of them interacting.  "And what can I possibly do for Harukawa today?  Don't tell me you missed my beautiful face so much you've left Kaito to confess your undying love for me!"

Usually such things would make her try to choke the life out of him immediately, but today she only continued to stare silently, though there was a concerning flush to her face.  God, he thought, he _hoped_ she never tried anything like that.  Sure, some of the girls there—and _many_ of the boys—were pretty cute, but Maki was the absolute _last_ person he could ever see himself with.  And yet she was bashfully playing with her hair now...

_Oh no_ , was all he could think.

"...Ouma, I love—"

He slammed the door in her face, quickly locking and staring unbelievingly at it.  That didn't just really happen, did it?  No, no way.  Maki _hated_ him.  It must have been a prank, and now she was going to murder him for slamming the door on her.  Slowly, he opened the door back up and peeked out...

Only to see she was no longer alone.  He was relieved to see Kaito with her, thinking this was a joke they'd both been in on, but that was quickly dashed when he noticed they were glaring daggers at each other.

"I was here first Momota."

"So what?  Back off Harumaki!  Ouma is _mine_!"

... _What_?

While Kaito started pulling on Maki's hair and Maki had a death grip on his goatee, Kokichi very quietly slipped out of his room and skipped three steps apiece to get to the ground floor of the dorms.  God, what had _that_ been about?  Was there something in the water that morning?

In his haste to escape, he didn't notice someone coming his way until his face was firmly planted in her chest.  He sighed heavily as he tried to pull away, hoping Kaede wasn't going to slap him for it—it wasn't his fault he was still so short!—but he found that her arms wrapping around him were stopping him from moving.

"Akamatsu," came his muffled voice, "what are you—?"

"Hey pigtits, let him go!  That's _my_ twink!"

Miu's voice was just as much of a surprise as any.  They got along well enough—in comparison to how well they both tended to manage their relationships—but he knew there was no way she wanted him as any sort of romantic partner.  And even if she did, he'd have some choice words for her if she confessed while calling him a _twink_.

"I believe you mean he belongs with _me_.  My sister agrees..."

Kokichi's blood almost ran cold, and he yanked himself free with all his might, sprinting away from the trio as if his life depended on it.  And perhaps it _did_ if Korekiyo was getting involved.

_What's going on...?_

\---

By the time Kokichi reached his talent room and firmly locked himself inside, he'd run into literally everyone else except for the one person he might not have minded.  He sat in his throne wearily, staring into space as he tried to make sense of the day.  Was this all some big prank?  Pretend to love him on his birthday of all days, just so later they could laugh in his face if he dared to accept anyone's confession?

Maybe it was really for the best he hadn't seen his _actual_ crush.  It probably would have killed him to see Shuuichi acting that way, only to find out it was all a lie.

A frantic knock on the door didn't allow him to start a pity party, but he didn't say a word, instead staying perfectly still.  Maybe they'd think no one was there and go away and—

"Ouma?  Are you in there?  Please, it's just me.  I'm worried about you."

Kokichi scrambled off his throne as if it were on fire, quickly unlocking the door and pulling Shuuichi in.  His heart raced as he locked them safely in the room.  Shuuichi _sounded_ fine.  Shuuichi _looked_ concerned.  Shuuichi was acting _perfectly normal_ , and he was the _only_ one.  _Why_?

"Saihara, you aren't all weird!"  He wanted to kiss Shuuichi in that moment, for giving him a sense of normalcy in his odd day.  And for about a hundred other reasons.  "Whatever prank everyone thinks they're playing, it isn't very funny!"

"Prank...?"  Shuuichi looked more than a bit confused, shaking his head slowly.  "I don't think it's a prank, Ouma.  Yumeno was trying to cast a spell last night, and I think something might have gone wrong.  It was, um...  A love spell.  She said it would make a person have the courage to confess to the one they love, but she misspoke, and she wasn't sure what the consequences would be...  So I think maybe that’s why everyone is falling in love with you?"

Kokichi had so many questions that he barely knew where to start.

"How do you know what Yumeno was doing?"  He had an idea, but he didn't dare hope.  He added in a teasing tone, "What, was my beloved Saihara trying to get Yumeno's magic to give him the nerve to confess his love to me?  You could have just come right up to me and said _I love you, Ouma_!"

The blush that came to Shuuichi's face was a much more welcome sight than it had been on Maki's.  Still, he didn't dare assume he was correct.  Surely, even if the reasoning was right, the spell had been meant for Kaede, not him.  Shuuichi didn't love _him_.

But god, did Kokichi wish that he _did_.

"...I apologize for the inconvenience.  If I'd know everyone would start harassing you, I'd never have gone to Yumeno for help.  Fifteen love confessions in one day must be tiring, right?"  He smiled softly, a nervous little chuckle accompanying it that warmed Kokichi to his core.  "I'm sorry you had to go through this on your birthday."

"You remembered my birthday?"  The question was out before he could stop it, and he giggled loudly to cover up his shock.  "Of course you did!  Who could ever forget about _me_?"

"...I couldn't."  Shuuichi slowly reached out his hands, taking Kokichi's within his own.  "Ouma...  Would one more love confession be too many…?”

Kokichi’s world seemed to freeze.  All that existed were Shuuichi’s warm hands in his, his kind eyes boring into his very soul…  There was no way this was truly happening, was there?  How could this not be a dream?  There was no way…!

“Is Saihara really saying he isn’t acting weird because he’s the only one already in love with me?  This isn’t a very funny joke you know!”  The idea was too much.  _Shuuichi didn’t love him_.  “Saihara, you’re so cruel!”

He giggled, his grin painful on his face.  Despite his best efforts, a few fat tears rolled down his cheeks.  Shuuichi frowned and let go of one of Kokichi’s hands, only to gently swipe at his tears instead.  He then offered a small smile as he took Kokichi’s hand back.

“It’s not a joke, Ouma, and it’s not a lie.  I wanted to confess to you today, so I asked Yumeno to help me.  I’m sorry this all ended up affecting you, but…  In the end, I suppose the spell _did_ still help.  Everyone coming up to me and demanding I tell them where you were hiding gave me the boost I needed.  When _Tenko_ of all people is telling me off for trying to keep you all to myself…”  He chuckled, squeezing Kokichi’s hands affectionately.  “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize I felt the same way about you.  I hope you can forgive my foolishness.”

Had he been in a better state, perhaps Kokichi would have given Shuuichi a smirk and teasingly told him he was conceited for thinking Kokichi felt that strongly about him, but as the tears streamed down his face, all he could manage to do was nod.  After a moment, he let go of Shuuichi’s hands and threw his arms around his waist, burying his face in Shuuichi’s chest.  Shuuichi froze for only a moment before hugging him closely.

“I love you, Ouma, and that’s the truth.  Even if we never get out of this place, well…  I think as long as I have you with me, I’d be okay with that.”

By the time he trusted himself to speak, he lifted his head, his smile more sincere than it had been in a very long time as he asked, "Will Saihara give me a present for my birthday?"

"I already have one for you."  The easy admittance brought color to Kokichi's face.  Perhaps it wasn't so strange that Shuuichi would have gotten him a present, but the very idea still seemed more like a nice dream than reality.  But wasn't this what he'd been trying to do?  Trust Shuuichi enough to let him in?  Believe that Shuuichi wouldn't hurt him?  At least this once, he had to push down his insecurities and trust him.  "But if there's something you really want, I'll do my best to give it to you.  I'm...  I'm your boyfriend now, aren't I?"

Boyfriend. The very word made Kokichi warm inside, and his already overstimulated emotions were doing their best to make him cry again.  He blinked back the urge, but he had to admit it was nice to cry because he was _happy_ for once.

"Yes, you are!  And as the boyfriend of someone as great as _me_ , you have to kiss me!"  He giggled, getting on his toes to bring their faces together.  Shuuichi's cheeks flushed darkly at the proximity, but, well, he supposed he wasn't faring much better.  "Does Saihara want to kiss me...?"

He still couldn't swallow all of his doubt, try as he might.  He'd spent too long feeling that way, and even with the progress he'd made, change wouldn’t happen overnight.  But he was still trying, and Shuuichi was patient with him, and one day...  One day he'd be able to open up to Shuuichi.  He just knew it.

"Of course I do.  I...  I don't have much experience, but..."

He chuckled nervously, leaning down to softly press his lips to Kokichi's.  It was pretty clear he didn't know what he was doing, but Kokichi didn't have much reference to go on himself.  As far as he was concerned, this was the nicest kiss he'd ever had, and he hummed happily into it.  Had he ever had a birthday this nice?  He was quite sure he hadn't.

When Shuuichi pulled away, Kokichi opened his eyes and saw the tender, affectionate expression aimed solely at him and had to bury his face back into Shuuichi's chest before his wildly flushed face could give him away.  Of course, with the amused laughter he was met with, he figured the secret was out.

"Ouma, it's okay.  You don't have to hide from me.  I won't force you to do or say anything you don't feel comfortable with, but I hope you can come to trust that I only want to make you happy.  I..."  He reached into his pocket, taking out a little black box.  Kokichi lifted his head and stared at it incredulously.  No.  There was no way, and he wasn't about to let himself get his hopes up.  But he still couldn't stop his wildly beating heart.  "I won this out of the MonoMono Machine a few weeks ago, and I immediately thought _I should give this to Ouma_.  That's when I knew beyond any doubt that I cared for you more than anyone else.  There's been something going on between us for a while, and I was too afraid to admit it...  But I can say it now.  Ouma, you're the only one I want to be with, and if we ever escape this place, I want to stay with you.  Will you accept this as a promise?  For a future together?"

He opened the box, and it was just a simple silver band.  It would probably turn his finger green.  But it was a symbolic promise, and the tears were rolling down his cheeks again as he nodded and allowed Shuuichi to slip it on his ring finger.

It fit _perfectly_.

Shuuichi didn't protest when Kokichi pulled him down for another kiss, and another, and another.  This had been a long time coming, and they wouldn't stop even if the end of the world came for them.

\---

By the time they left Kokichi's talent room, much of the day had passed, and Shuuichi had asked—well, stammered, really—if he'd be comfortable holding hands in public.  He'd been concerned, he explained, what the others might do if they saw them together, and having him close made him feel better.  Kokichi had teased him about his sweaty hands, but he hadn't let go.

The first people they ran into were Kirumi and Angie, who passed them as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened that day.  Kirumi had only looked at their conjoined hands and smiled, reminding them not to miss dinner that evening, while Angie had said something about God's will shining upon the fortunate.

Ryouma didn't say a single thing, and Gonta—another of the few Kokichi considered a friend—didn't seem to remember almost crushing Kokichi's spine earlier in the day when he'd hugged him.  No, everyone they crossed paths with didn't seem to remember anything that happened while under Himiko's spell.  But most of them had that knowing look in their eyes that just screamed, _Finally_.

Kokichi might have been more annoyed at how transparent his feelings for Shuuichi had been if he weren't still so _happy_.

They reached the dorms, Shuuichi giving him a shy smile as he unlocked his door and let him in.  It wasn't as if Kokichi had never seen the inside of Shuuichi's room before, but now everything was different.  Now...

"Ouma, are you alright?"  He giggled as he slipped off his shoes and sat on the edge of Shuuichi's bed. Shuuichi joined him, and Kokichi wasted no time leaning against his side.  This...  It was nice.  So much nicer than anything he ever thought he'd experience trapped in this prison.  Or, perhaps, in his entire life.  "You look tired.  It's been a long day...  If you'd like, you can take a nap here before dinner."

"...Will Saihara lie down with me?"  Shuuichi's face flushed as he nodded.  "Okay.  That sounds good..."

He laid down among Shuuichi's pillows, noting how soft and well-worn they were.  Shuuichi obviously got much more sleep than he did, which wasn't exactly a hard feat.  Sleep didn't come easy to him, and he woke up at the slightest sound or movement, but as Shuuichi lay next to him and took him into his arms, telling Kokichi to sleep well...

Kokichi's eyes drifted shut, and by the time they were to open again, he would have the most restful sleep he'd had in a very long time.

\---

After their nap, Kokichi was full of energy, but very hungry.  He'd taken Shuuichi's hand back in his when they walked, not because he feared any more spell-induced peers, but simply because he wanted to.  Shuuichi didn't protest; he threaded their fingers together as they walked, rubbing his own fingers gently over the ring Kokichi now wore.  Kokichi made up his mind—he needed to go get more Monocoins and get a similar ring.  Right away.

They soon entered the dining hall, Kokichi more than ready to eat after the long day he'd had, when—

"Happy Birthday!"

Kokichi stilled as Miu shot some sort of confetti machine, dousing him and Shuuichi in glitter and shredded paper.  Everyone was there—some looking more put out by that then others, Maki thankfully being among them—and there was an expertly decorated cake sitting on the table.  Apparently, Shuuichi wasn't the only one who hadn't forgotten after all.

This time, Kokichi didn't cry, even as he felt his emotions hit a fever pitch.  There were so many smiling faces, and Shuuichi's hand was so warm within his...

He smiled brightly, and at least for the moment, he felt no need to lie about how he felt.  He was _happy_ , and it was a feeling he thought that perhaps he could get used to.

\---

It was late by the time they made it back to the dorms, and while they got a few leering looks and blushing faces sent their way—and Kiibo's helpful advice about using protection, which had led to Rantarou apologizing and pulling him away—Kokichi ignored them all and entered Shuuichi's room without a second thought.  Sex wasn't even on his mind—though he hated to think of all the times his mind had gone to Shuuichi as he'd touched himself, because he knew it was a ridiculously large number—he just wanted to be close to Shuuichi.  He'd slept so well just for a nap; if he could sleep so soundly all night...

Shuuichi let him wear one of his shirts for bed and it hung off his frame.  Shuuichi found that cute, and Kokichi huffed but let it slide.  He was too comfortable to truly be upset.  And once he was in Shuuichi's arms and the light were out, well...

Kokichi could now say with no doubt in his mind that this was the very best birthday he'd ever had in his life.

\----

Kokichi Ouma woke up the day after his eighteenth birthday feeling quite abnormal.  He was well-rested, the anxiety he normally felt was muted, and he had so much hope blossoming in his chest that it almost felt as if it could physically burst out.

He looked at Shuuichi's sleeping face, so close to his own, then glanced down at the ring on his finger, and the feeling only intensified.  Shuuichi really loved him...

He made a mental note to thank Himiko for messing up her spell, then closed his eyes and let himself sleep for a little while longer.


End file.
